


Missão na llha Korassaum

by Kori_Hime



Series: Missão Kakashi e Sakura [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hentai, Romance, Sexo, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Kakashi e Sakura são escalados para uma importante missão: escoltar a princesa da Ilha Korassaum em segurança.Ao chegarem na Ilha, os dois irão conhecer as belezas naturais do local, inclusive um misterioso gás tóxico, conhecido pelos nativos como o gás do amor.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Missão Kakashi e Sakura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062791
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto não me pertence. A história é de minha autoria, NÃO COPIE.  
> Essa história é uma resposta de um desafio de escrita de 2018.  
> Consistia em escrever um a história em um cenário como esse da ilha em que se passa a história.

O outono chegava ao fim em Konoha e as maiores ocorrências no hospital da vila era devido à mudança de tempo. Enquanto as vacinas eram distribuídas no pronto socorro, Sakura ocupava-se com uma paciente que precisava de uma atenção especial, não pelo seu título, mas pela gravidade do tratamento.

A princesa da Ilha Korassaum possuía um tumor no em seu cérebro. Diante da delicada situação, Sakura estudou o caso durante algumas semanas e conduziu a cirurgia com a ajuda de sua equipe.

— Muito bem, com cuidado, sente-se na cama. — A mão de Sakura segurou o braço da princesa Kaori. Fazia algumas horas desde que a cirurgia havia terminado.

— Estou sentindo um pouco de tontura.

— É normal. Faremos novos exames amanhã.

— Obrigada, Sakura-san. Estou em dívida com a Vila da Folha por me acolher dessa forma, mesmo depois de tudo o que meu pai fez a vocês no passado.

— Nossas vilas assinaram um tratado de paz, então eu acredito que não há nada dever.

Sakura cobriu-a com o lençol saiu do quarto para ela descansar.

Naquela noite, enquanto jantava uma salada em seu escritório, Sakura checava os relatórios do dia. Ela releu mais uma vez o quadro médico de Katsu Kaori, a cirurgia foi um sucesso, e precisava de mais tempo de repouso antes dela retornar para casa. O que era um problema, já que nas próximas semanas era possível que o inverno ficasse mais rigoroso, o que atrapalharia a viagem.

— Sakura. — Ino abriu a porta. — Vim te buscar para jantar.

— Já comi. — Ela ergueu o pote.

— Eca, uma salada? — Ino revirou os olhos. — Nós combinamos.

— Eu sei, mas preciso ficar até que o exame da princesa Kaori esteja pronto.

— Você está aqui desde ontem de manhã, precisa ir para casa. — Ino sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa. — Na verdade, na sua idade, você precisa de uma vida social ativa.

— A única coisa que preciso é ver meus pacientes saudáveis. — Sakura terminou de comer a salada.

— Quero que venha comigo essa noite. — A longa franja de Ino caía sobre seu olho, ela sorriu animada, mas já sabia qual seria a resposta de Sakura. — E não aceito um não como resposta.

— Gostaria muito de ter essa disposição para sair.

Ino virou a cabeça e olhou a porta aberta, se levantou e fechou a porta da sala, retornando para a cadeira, dessa vez começou a falar mais baixo.

— Você ainda está esperado ele, não é?

Sakura sentiu-se incomodada com a pergunta. Não espera ninguém, pelo menos não nos últimos anos.

— Oh! Não me diga que está interessada por outro homem? — Ino gargalhou, eufórica.

— Shiiiu. — Sakura levantou-se, caminhando até a janela.

— Ah! Qual é? Ele por acaso vai entrar pela janela?

— É claro que não.

Mal acabou de falar, a imagem de um homem cobriu a janela.

— Shikamaru?! — Ino gritou, ficando de pé.

— Não, não é ele. — Sakura agitou as mãos. — Digo, não existe ninguém. — Ela se defendeu, fazendo Ino rir ainda mais. — Nós temos portas no hospital, sabia?

— É, eu sei, mas eu estava indo para casa e precisava dar um recado rápido, não queria jogar esse aqui fora. — Shikamaru possuía um cigarro pendurado em sua boca e um olhar cansado. — Naruto pediu para você ir vê-lo o quanto antes, tem uma missão importante.

— Só isso? — Ino perguntou curiosa. — Não tem nenhum recado romântico?

Shikamaru franziu o cenho, só que não durou muito, pois não estava interessado em saber o motivo daquela confusão toda, decidiu partir sem ouvir as explicações de Ino.

— Vou arquivar esses papeis e ir encontrar Naruto. — Sakura saiu da sala e Ino a seguiu.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, você me encontra depois desse papo com o Naruto. Noite das garotas, que tal? Eu até vou adiar meu encontro. — Ino piscou e saiu pelo corredor do hospital sem dar tempo de Sakura responder.

Assim que finalizou seu turno no hospital, Sakura guardou o jaleco no armário e soltou os cabelos, arrumando os fios levemente soltos na lateral do rosto. Ela trocou de sapatos, colocando uma sandália e borrifou um pouco de perfume. Vestiu um casaco e saiu.

O clima frio era convidativo para ficar debaixo das cobertas Sakura enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, pensando em comprar um rámen para dividir com Naruto, ou melhor, um para ela e uns quatro para ele.

Quando chegou no escritório do Hokage, encontrou-o cochilando sobre a mesa. Ela deixou o rámen sobre a mesa e logo Naruto despertou.

— Você não deveria estar em casa essa hora?

— Deveria? — Naruto esticou os braços para cima e pegou o primeiro prato de rámen.

Sakura não queria dar um sermão, pois vinha fazendo isso quase sempre que o encontrava. Ao contrário disso, pegou uma garrafa de saquê que Tsunade costumava esconder atrás de uma madeira falsa na parede.

Eles beberam algumas doses, e comeram rámen, sentados no chão do escritório, até Sakura recordar-se da missão.

— Sim, é claro. — Naruto esfregou as mãos no rosto, visivelmente alterado pelo sono e pela bebida. — Preciso de alguém de confiança para escoltar a princesa Kaori.

— Tenho certeza que nessa vila temos ninjas capacitados para essa missão. — Sakura encheu o copo com mais bebida. Já fazia algum tempo que eles não passavam tanto tempo juntos sem serem interrompidos por alguém. E mesmo que estivessem falando sobre trabalho, era bom estar ao lado do amigo.

— Mas eu tenho um ninja capacitado, preciso de uma médica capacitada. — Naruto não resistiu e bebeu mais, limpando a boca com a manga de seu sobretudo.

— Muito bem, quando devo partir?

— Daqui dois dias.

Sakura tentou ficar de pé, mas a falta de descanso somado com a bebida, deixou-a com as pernas amolecidas. Os dois começaram a rir, quando Naruto caiu no chão, reclamando de dor nas costas.

— E quem irá comigo? — Ela perguntou, segurando a mão dele, para levantá-lo.

— Acho que sou eu. — A voz de Kakashi a pegou ambos de surpresa.

— Kakashi-sensei. — Naruto falou animado. — Você trouxe o rámen que eu pedi? — Ele fechou os olhos e caiu no sono sentado na cadeira.


	2. Capítulo 2

Desde que assumiu a posição de médica cirurgiã do no Hospital de Konoha, Sakura Haruno não fazia longas viagens ou missões fora da Vila. Ela também dava aulas semanais na academia ninja. A rotina atribulada era mais uma escolha pessoal. Viajar não estava nos planos, mas não poderia negar um pedido de Naruto.

Preparar-se para a missão pareceu uma tarefa mais difícil do que pensou. Naquela madrugada, Sakura se viu ansiosa em sua cozinha, preparando comida para levar na viagem, enquanto revisava o mapa estendido sobre a mesa. Eles caminhariam para o Sul, no país do Chá e pegariam dois barcos, um até a Ilha Misaki, e outro para chegarem até a Ilha Korassaum.

Quando terminou de organizar a comida em potinhos, limpou a cozinha. Seu apartamento era pequeno, mas aconchegante. Após um banho, saiu com a toalha amarrada na cintura, parou diante do espelho, tirou a toalha e checou a cicatriz na barriga, passando os dedos sobre a marca. Aquela cicatriz trazia desagradáveis lembranças por quase ter morrido na guerra.

Ela se vestiu rapidamente.

O frio os acompanhou até certo ponto da viagem, quando deixaram o País do Chá, o ar quente vindo do mar os obrigou a tirar os casacos.

A princesa estava ansiosa para retornar para casa, falando com animação sobre a Ilha em que vivia, comidas típicas, passeios, o vilarejo e até mesmo os nativos que, segundo as lendas, eram descendentes de canibais. O sorriso foi se perdendo nos lábios de Sakura, ela olhou para Kakashi e ambos permaneceram calados enquanto Kaori ainda divagava sobre lendas de sua ilha.

Não havia outra forma de chegarem a Ilha Korassaum, senão por um barco na Ilha Misaki, levaria duas horas até que estivesse pronto. Sakura levou a princesa para uma caminhada leve, enquanto Kakashi se ocupava com a leitura de um novo livro.

— Não precisa ter pressa, você pode caminhar lentamente. — Sakura alertou a princesa.

— Estou só um pouco ansiosa. — Disse a princesa, apoiando a mão no ombro da médica. — Essa é uma época muito importante para nós, temos festas por toda a ilha, e acontecem muitas oferendas aos pés do Vulcão. Você e o Kakashi-san serão meus convidados.

— Fico agradecida, mas acredito que seja melhor retornar para casa. O inverno do ano passado foi muito rigoroso e eu acredito que não será diferente esse ano.

A princesa possuía belos olhos negros, com cílios finos levemente curvos. Havia delicadeza em seu olhar, além de paciência. Ela parou diante de uma árvore e virou-se para Sakura.

— Eu a conheço faz pouco tempo, e a maior parte estava inconsciente. — Kaori moveu a cabeça em direção ao mar. — Alguns dias de descanso podem fazem bem para você.

Sakura observou Kakashi ao longe, ele parecia despreocupado com a demora do barco, também estava distante durante toda a viagem, pensando bem, não tão diferente do que costumava ser quando eles saiam em missão no passado.

— Um dia talvez não seja ruim. — Ela decidiu concordar.

— Ótimo. — Kaori precisou de ajuda para sentar em um banco. Sakura prometeu que encontraria algo para o almoço e uma previsão para a saída do barco, mas as únicas coisas que conseguiu foram uvas e um atraso de mais uma hora.

Ela precisou de alguns minutos antes de retornar até a princesa, sem que sua companhia não fosse estressante para a melhora dela. O barulho do mar era agradável e concentrou sua atenção nas leves ondas que quebrava na única prainha daquela pequena ilha.

— Parece que teremos que ficar aqui mais tempo. — Kakashi apareceu atrás dela.

— Essa parece ser a viagem mais longa da minha vida. — Sakura suspirou, desculpando-se em seguida pela atitude pessimista.

— Você não precisa se desculpar por dizer o que pensa. — Assim que falou, Kakashi passou por ela e caminhou em direção a princesa.

O barco partiu com quase quatro horas de atraso, Sakura tentava seu melhor sorriso para a princesa, enquanto ela alegava que se sentia animada. Assim que a princesa dormiu em uma das poltronas, Sakura deixou a cabine para poder tomar ar fresco. Sentia tontura e uma estranheza no corpo desde que deixara Konoha, uma sensação de temor e perda. Como se não conseguisse mais retornar para casa assim que deixasse os portões.

Na chegada da ilha, Sakura sentiu um alívio imediato, terra firme. Eles foram recepcionados pela irmã mais nova de Kaori, a princesa Kari, uma jovem de doze anos que vinha sendo a imagem da família real desde que a irmã mais velha deixou a ilha.

Após um discurso rápido de Kaori, ela foi levada para seu quarto. Sakura certificou-se de que a princesa estava bem acomodada. As coisas iam se acertando, mas aquela sensação aumentava cada vez mais em seu peito.

Logo que teve oportunidade, Sakura saiu do quarto e correu pelo corredor do palácio, parando diante de uma varanda. A imagem do vulcão no centro da ilha era impressionante. Passos se aproximavam, deixando-a em alerta. Assim que se virou, encontrou Kakashi.

— Como está a princesa?

— Pedi para ela guardar leito até amanhã, a viagem foi exaustiva. — Sakura apertou os lábios, buscando o ar para os pulmões com certa dificuldade.

— Você deveria descansar também. — Kakashi falou e deu de ombros.

— Não preciso descansar, podemos ir, eu durmo no barco. — Ela foi incisiva, e o sensei, tão distante daquele jeito, não ajudava em nada.

— Infelizmente não podemos, o único barco disponível já partiu e só volta amanhã.

— Ora essa, que absurdo uma ilha ter apenas um barco disponível? Aposto que eles estão escondendo os barcos. — Sakura falou irritada e Kakashi riu pela primeira vez naquela viagem. — O que foi? Eles podem nos prender aqui.

— Você acha que existe uma conspiração para nos manter presos nessa ilha e atacar a Vila da Folha? Naruto com certeza pode dar conta de uma invasão.

Ouvindo o que Kakashi dizia, realmente não parecia fazer sentido. Sakura balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos pareciam pesar em sua cabeça, decidiu tomar um banho e relaxar, antes que ela se transformasse em um tronco de árvore de tão rija.


	3. Capítulo 3

Pesadelos eram comuns na rotina de Sakura.

Ela revirou-se na cama, sentindo a ponta da espada afundar em sua pele, chegando ao outro lado. A memória da dor a acordou atordoada. Sakura sentou e olhou para a janela, estava aberta e o vento movia as cortinas. Sentiu o suor escorrer pelas têmporas e decidiu levantar-se. Lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro, olhando-se no espelho. A guerra a envelhecera alguns anos. Passou o dedo sobre as rugas na pele, olheiras e um semblante cansado. Dormia no máximo três horas por dia, além dos cochilos que tirava durante o dia, entre um compromisso e outro no hospital.

Respirou fundo, passando a mão sobre o corte em sua barriga. Soltou o ar pela boca, repetindo em voz alta que aquilo era apenas um sonho.

Sakura caminhou até a janela para fechá-la, mas não resistiu em observar a ilha de madrugada. Era deslumbrante o reflexo das estrelas na água, pareciam milhões de diamantes brilhando. O silêncio também era agradável, assim como a brisa que vinha do oceano. Talvez dois dias de descanso ali não faria mal a ninguém. Pensou em conversar com Kakashi sobre a ideia de adiar o retorno a Konoha, depois sorriu, sentindo-se leve.

Geralmente Sakura não conseguia dormir depois daquele pesadelo, mas olhou para a cama e decidiu arriscar. Tirou o lençol molhado de suor e encontrou outro para substituir dentro do guarda-roupa. Assim que deitou, ela aconchegou-se nas almofadas e fechou os olhos, dormindo quase que imediatamente.

Ao despertar pela manhã, Sakura sentiu o cheiro de chá. Ela espreguiçou-se e encontrou uma bandeja sobre uma mesa aos pés da cama. Uma mulher abria as cortinas e ajeitava os babados do tecido enrolado pelo vento. Com um sorriso gentil, a mulher virou-se e desejou um bom dia, disparando as últimas informações sobre o palácio, incluindo o passeio matinal da princesa Kaori e sua irmãnzinha na companhia do ninja.

— Kakashi-sensei já está de pé? Que horas são? — Sakura levantou apressadamente.

— Ainda é cedo, o seu amigo ninja me disse para cuidar da senhora. Então eu fiz um café da manhã reforçado. Por favor, experimente, todos os nossos alimentos são produzidos na ilha.

Decidida a não ser grosseira, e nem fazer uma desfeita com aquela mulher que a tratava com tanto respeito, Sakura sentou-se na cadeira e foi servida prontamente. Havia bolinhos, mingau, biscoitos e frutas. Tudo era saboroso. Sakura sentiu-se renovada assim que terminou de comer o mamão e agradecer pela refeição.

Ela ficou surpresa também com o banho que Takka preparou, conversaram alguns minutos, enquanto sentia as mãos firmes da criada em seus cabelos. Ninguém, além de sua própria mãe havia lavado seus cabelos antes, não podia negar que era relaxante.

Quando ficou sozinha no banheiro, Sakura brincou com a espuma da banheira e mergulhou na água, contando quanto tempo conseguiria ficar sem respirar. Ao se levantar, ela gargalhou da brincadeira, tossindo um pouco de espuma. O banho terminou, mas a sensação de leveza ainda a acompanhou quando ela saiu do quarto, em busca da sua paciente.

Encontrou as princesas no jardim do palácio, era uma bela paisagem muito bem tratada, dava para ver o cuidado que eles tinham com cada planta que crescia na ilha. Kakashi não estava muito longe, lendo um livro como sempre.

Após certificar-se de que Kaori sentia-se bem, Sakura foi conversar com o sensei.

— Tinha razão ontem, eu estava mesmo cansada. Mas acordei muito melhor pela manhã. — Sakura aproximou-se da árvore que Kakashi havia subido.

— Dá para ver que está bem, parece que seu rosto ficou mais iluminado.

Sakura pensou que Kakashi estava tirando sarro dela, ou fazendo alguma brincadeira, por isso ignorou o elogio.

— Eu estava pensando. — Ela se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro. — A princesa já está se recuperando bem, mas é sempre bom a gente ter certeza, talvez mais um dia seria necessário ficar aqui.

Kakashi pulou da árvore, enrolando o livro e guardando no bolso da calça.

— Podemos ficar quanto tempo você achar necessário. — Ele virou e caminhou para longe.

Sakura irritou-se com a forma fria que Kakashi vinha tratando-a desde que iniciaram aquela missão. Sempre distante e impessoal. É claro que ele nunca foi o tipo de sensei carinhoso como Kurenai, ou muito indiscreto como Gai, mas era pelo menos interessante... pelo parecia quando ela era só uma criança.

Ela suspirou, resignada.

O fim da guerra trouxe muita dor e perda para todos na Vila da Folha, mas talvez o time 7 foi o mais afetado de todos. Era possível que Kakashi nunca mais voltasse a ser o que era, ou Naruto, ou ela.

Sakura ouviu a voz das princesas chamando-a. Suplicaram por um passeio mais longo, onde pudessem ver melhor a ilha. Ela cedeu, mas com a condições de que voltariam ao palácio em uma hora.

Durante a caminhada, era possível ver como os habitantes da Ilha Korassaum amavam e respeitavam a família real. Sakura não sabia muito sobre aquele lugar, senão o que Kaori lhe contara, também sabia pouco sobre as disputas travadas do Sul, onde a ilha se encontrava, e o Norte. Na grande guerra, a Ilha esteve contra Konoha e a Vila da Areia, a disputa durou alguns dias, até que o general Koori Katsu foi feito prisioneiro, vivendo até o momento nas prisões de Suna.

Ao contrário do pai, Kaori era uma jovem princesa em ascensão, aprendendo o ofício de governar. Sakura a achava doce e gentil, acreditava que seria uma ótima governante.

— Veja, eles estão preparando uma dança para o luau. — Kaori falou animada.

Sakura viu algumas crianças com roupas típicas, saias de palha e corpos pintados, dançando com as mãos em movimento ao som de tambores e uma voz melodiosa guiando as meninas. Embora não entendesse o idioma em que a música era cantada, Sakura acreditava que falavam sobre algo bom. Alguma coisa que trazia em seus olhos, um brilho especial.

— É uma música sobre amor. — Como se lesse seus pensamentos, a princesa Kari falou. — Essa noite, o Vulcão despertará.


	4. Capítulo 4

Após o almoço, Sakura sugeriu que a princesa Kaori descansasse, e se pela noite estivesse se sentindo bem, poderia participar do luau, pelo menos por algum tempo, já que era melhor não abusar.

Assim que deixou a princesa em seus aposentos, Sakura procurou pela biblioteca do palácio, ao qual Kari prometeu leva-la, mas desapareceu antes da sobremesa para brincar com algumas amigas no palácio.

Não foi muito difícil achar biblioteca, pelo menos foi divertido perder-se em um lugar tão bonito como aquele. Sakura não sabia porque, mas vinha tendo crises de risos que não conseguia controlar muito bem, senão com a mão na boca. Os olhos chegavam a lagrimejar de tanto que ela queria gargalhar.

Ao abrir as portas da biblioteca, ela pode soltar a risada que guardava. Riu como nunca rira em toda sua vida, principalmente nos últimos anos, onde nada divertido acontecia para ela liberar uma boa gargalhada. Sentada em uma poltrona, enxugou as lágrimas e recuperou o fôlego. Agora poderia admirar o lugar com tranquilidade. Eram diversas prateleiras de livros espalhados pelas paredes. Uma mesa para estudos e sofás confortáveis.

Sakura procurou por livros de história local e os de medicina, cada vez que achava um interessante, colocava em cima da mesa. Quando deu por si, a mesa estava cheia de exemplares. Ela sentou em uma cadeira e começou a ler, aproveitando as folhas para anotação ao seu lado, para escrever tudo o que achava de valor.

Concentrada na leitura, não percebeu de imediato a presença de outra pessoa. Assim que notou, ergueu a cabeça, encontrando Kakashi parado de frente a janela que dava para a praia. Foi quando ela percebeu que já era tarde, com o céu iluminado pelas cores do crepúsculo.

— Estava tão entretida que não notei que era tarde. — Sakura fechou o livro, deixando-o sobre a pilha de que leu. — Prometi para a princesa que permitiria que ela acompanhasse pelo menos o início do ritual dessa noite no luau. — Ela procurou pelos papeis, aquele que havia anotado sobre o ritual. — Aqui, veja isso... Ao cair do sol, quando a lua se forma o topo do vulcão, as labaredas se tornarão as chamas do amor.

Sakura olhou para Kakashi, agora ele a encarava com um ar de curiosidade.

— Seria o gás do amor de que tanto falam? — Ele perguntou.

— Provavelmente. Diz a lenda que Pam Pam, a filha do chefe da tribo Kali, foi sequestrada e jogada dentro do Vulcão Hime, como oferenda para o Deus Takki. Para punir aquelas pessoas, a Deusa Flidais deu à Pam Pam o poder de viver dentro do vulcão, e pela noite ela libera uma fumaça para sinalizar ao seu amado, Tadek, onde ela se encontra, para que seja resgatada.

Ao terminar de ler, Sakura esperou uma reação que não ocorreu. Ela organizou a mesa, pronta para sair.

— Espere, Sakura.

— O que é? — Perguntou, tentando mostrar-se indiferente com o repentino interesse de Kakashi.

— Eu devia ter falado isso antes para você, mas Naruto me pediu que não falasse nada. — Kakashi deu alguns passos para frente, mas parou. Mexeu nos cabelos brancos e espetados, depois pousou uma das mãos no queixo sobre a máscara.

— É alguma coisa grave? — O suspense a matava, e depois de um silêncio angustiante, ele desabafou.

— Eu o encontrei.

A voz de Kakashi cortou a sala e apunhalou o peito de Sakura como uma kunai. Ela sentiu o corpo balançar e apoiou-se na porta para não cair. Entrou na biblioteca novamente e fechou a porta, sentindo as mãos trêmulas.

Kakashi explicava alguma coisa, mas Sakura não ouvia nada, senão o barulho da batalha. Mesmo esgotada, ela curava alguns ninjas abatidos no campo, quando foi atacada. Seu instinto foi de proteger aqueles homens e mulheres caídos no chão, ignorando a falta de chakra, investiu em uma luta, quando sentiu a ponta da espada entrando pelo seu corpo. Ela caiu, perdendo muito sangue. Depois disso, não se lembrava de muitas coisas, senão alguns vultos e vozes. Acordou em uma barraca, ao lado de Naruto, que também foi ferido, e Kakashi sentado, aguardando acordarem.

E a notícia de que Sasuke havia escapado.

Hoje, Sasuke era um homem foragido. Embora tivesse lutado ao lado de Konoha nos momentos finais, suas atitudes no decorrer da guerra pesaram na decisão do conselho geral. Desde então, Naruto e Kakashi buscavam pistas sobre o paradeiro dele, o que se tornou uma busca quase impossível. Até o momento.

— Então ele foi embora... — Kakashi ficou em silêncio e Sakura percebeu que ele estava contando como o encontrara.

— Desculpe, eu... eu não... — O coração acelerado e a falta de ar impediam de continuar. Sakura sentia o corpo retrair, em ansiedade e recordações tristes.

— Tudo bem. — Kakashi a ajudou sentar no sofá, ficando de frete para ela. — Eu não conseguia olhar para você sem pensar no que ele me falou. Pensei em como dar essa notícia, mas não tem outra forma, senão essa.

— Kakashi-sensei... — A voz de Sakura saiu como um sopro frio. — Eu não quero saber.

— O que? — Ele moveu a cabeça para trás, surpreso.

— Toda vez que eu me lembro daqueles dias, sinto como se meu corpo não fosse aguentar reviver o passado. — Sakura levou a mão ao pescoço. — Um nó na minha garganta se forma. É como se eu quisesse gritar, mas não tivesse voz. Sabe porque eu nunca mais saí da Vila?

— Não. — Kakashi falou, mesmo que soubesse a resposta, pois aquela não era a primeira vez que ele via tal reação.

— Eu me sinto segura lá dentro. Não tenho vergonha de dizer que sinto medo de perder tudo novamente. E tenho lutado todos os dias para que as pessoas sobrevivam aos horrores que nós passamos. Não quero que isso ocorra, nunca mais... por isso eu não quero vê-lo, falar dele, ou ouvir o que ele tem para me dizer.

— Sakura, você sabe que ele...

— Se arrependeu? — Ela disse em deboche, rindo. — Fugindo no final, quando estavam todos à beira da morte. Quando finalmente nos reunimos. Não há honra nisso.

Sakura levantou-se e saiu.


	5. Capítulo 5

A ilha estava colorida com balões, os jardins decorados com tochas fincadas na grama e no ar havia cheiro de diversas comidas. As pessoas vestiam seus melhores trajes típicos em uma profusão de cores e cantoria.

Sakura passava por toda aquela alegria colorida como se fosse um borrão cinza. Após deixar as princesas no luau, sentadas em uma montanha de almofadas, ela decidiu caminhar pela praia.

Diferente da emoção que sentira quando ouviu a canção anteriormente, Sakura sentia um vazio tomar conta de seu coração. O mesmo vazio que sentia quando pensava na família que perdeu na guerra, as mãos de sua mãe que nunca mais acariciaria seus cabelos. O sorriso do pai quando ela retornava do treinamento... as tias, que trabalhavam numa fazenda que foi invadida no início da Guerra.

A guerra levou dela a família e a vontade de viver. Se esforçava ao máximo em sorrir para todos, se mostrar forte ao lado de Naruto, que tinha também seus problemas como chefe da vila e futuro pai. A gravidez de Hinata ainda era sigilo, pois ela esperava os três meses para ter certeza de que dessa vez a criança vingaria. E Kakashi, que guardava para si qualquer rastro de memória do passado.

Os pés de Sakura molharam com as ondas, ela ergueu a yukata azul que vestia. Parou para apreciar as belas luzes do céu. Foi então que o vulcão começou a expelir uma fumaça de cor rosa. O fenômeno espetacular chamou sua atenção, a brisa suave rosada se espalhou, alcançando Sakura na praia. Ela aspirou aquele gás, seduzida por sua cor vibrante.

A sensação de vazio não a torturava mais. Sakura era preenchida por uma euforia sem precedente. Ela correu pela praia, saltando ondas com um sorriso excitado, até mergulhar no mar.

Quando saiu da água, Kakashi estava parado na areia.

— Kakashi-sensei, você viu aquilo? — Ela apontou para o vulcão. — Foi lindo.

— Eu vi da janela do meu quarto. — Kakashi comentou, com um semblante de reprovação que Sakura ignorava completamente.

— Você quer nadar? — Ela rodopiou, com os braços para o alto. — Olhe para esse céu estrelado.

— Sakura, precisamos entrar, não é seguro. — Ele a alcançou, segurando-a pelo braço. Sakura o empurrou com sua força. — Você precisa despertar.

— Sensei, não seja chato, vamos nos divertir hoje. — Ela começou a andar mais rápido pela areia. — Vamos combinar uma coisa... — Parou, fazendo graça com as mãos, chamando o sensei. — Se você me pegar, eu vou.

Kakashi analisou a situação, então Sakura começou a correr, provocando-o com algumas palavras. A velocidade dos dois era incomparável, mas a kunoichi estava especialmente motivada por conta do gás, e deu trabalho para que Kakashi a alcançasse. Aos pés do vulcão, do outro lado da ilha, Kakashi e Sakura acabaram enrolados em meio aos cipós que cresciam na relva.

Num movimento rápido, Kakashi segurou-a contra uma árvore.

— Você não sabe mesmo se divertir, né? — Ela riu.

— Sakura, olhe para mim. — Kakashi tirou uma pequena lanterna do bolso e apontou para os olhos dela.

— Não seja chato. — Sakura bateu na mão dele. — Estou me sentindo ótima.

Mesmo com pouca luz, podia visualizar mentalmente o olhar preguiçoso do sensei julgando-a. Era como ter doze anos novamente, recebendo ordens. Mas estava determinada a se divertir aquela noite, mesmo sem a companhia de Kakashi.

— Eu não tenho mais doze anos. — Ela levou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, os pensamentos não acompanhavam suas ações.

— Mas amanhã você vai se arrepender do que fizer hoje. — Kakashi não se afastou, mas também não tomou nenhuma atitude, o que a deixou curiosa.

— E como você pode saber disso? — Sakura aproximou-se mais, levando uma das mãos até a máscara de Kakashi.

— Você não está no controle de suas ações.

Sakura sibilou, fazendo um bico, emburrada.

Então ela ouviu som de tambores. Os dois abaixaram-se rapidamente atrás da árvore e observaram um grupo que se movia lentamente carregando tochas. A música que cantavam possuía uma melodia fúnebre. Pararam diante de um altar feito de pedra. O grupo se dividiu em duas fileiras e uma pessoa caminhou por entre eles, carregando uma cabra.

— Eles vão... — Sakura sussurrou e Kakashi apenas concordou, movendo a cabeça.

A cabra foi levada para o altar de pedra, o barulho que ela fazia logo foi silenciado por um machado. Sakura estava estarrecida com o que viu.

— Não há nada que podemos fazer. — Kakashi alegou, assim que estavam sozinhos novamente. — São as tradições deles. Nós também matamos animais para comer.

— Mas você concorda que foi muito esquisito.

— Sim, mas já vi coisas piores. — Ele a analisou. — Sente-se melhor?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. — Ele se levantou.

— Sensei, desculpe pela minha cena. Eu não sei o que me deu.

— Não tem porque pedir desculpas, provavelmente o gás expelido pelo vulcão causou essa reação em você. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. — A voz dele era tranquila, o que fez Sakura acreditar que estava mesmo tudo bem. Ou era o que ele queria que sentisse.

— Mas porque você não foi afetado pelo gás?

— Eu estava no meu quarto com as janelas fechadas, usando minha máscara. Não tenho certeza.

Sakura não parava de pensar na sensação de felicidade que havia experimentado naquela noite. Uma felicidade que não sentia há muitos anos. Desejou intimamente poder reviver aquela experiência, mesmo que ele fosse uma farsa provocada por um gás. Pensou se seria essa a mesma sensação dos comprimidos que sua shishou ingeria.

— Amanhã poderemos retornar para Konoha. Tudo ficará bem, afinal. — Sakura afirmou.

A sensação de vazio retornou. O coração dela parecia diminuir diante da ideia de retornar para sua casa solitária. Kakashi caminhou em silêncio até a porta do quarto em que estava hospedada. Ofereceu companhia, mas Sakura queria ficar sozinha.

Ela deitou na cama, abraçando um travesseiro, o sentimento de que tomava conta de si a assustava, como se jamais poderia ser feliz outra vez. Contrapondo-se com a sensação de euforia que sentira na praia. Sakura não pode mais aguentar aquilo e dirigiu-se até os aposentos da princesa. Estava certa de que algo acontecia naquela ilha para afetá-la.


	6. Capítulo 6

Kaori estava sentada em sua cama, os cabelos soltos moldavam o rosto recém bronzeado do sol. Dava total atenção ao que Sakura falava, com serenidade e preocupação no olhar.

Sakura cruzou os braços, constrangida por aparentemente ter uma reação adversa ao que diziam sobre o gás do amor. Era muito azar ou estava vazia por dentro?

— Todos os dias o vulcão expele um gás, mas é imperceptível aos olhos, a cor rosada que você viu, é um fenômeno mais raro. — A tranquilidade na voz da princesa trazia calma para Sakura. — Ele pode ter diversas reações.

— Afinal, o que esse gás do amor faz de tão importante?

Kaori ajeitou os travesseiros.

— Nossos cientistas descobriram que o gás afasta animais predadores oriundos da Ilha Sunshine e Escuridown, as plantas obtêm propriedades curativas especiais. E que ele também aflora a libido. — Ela moveu a mão, apontando na direção de uma estante de livros. — Ali tem um livro com mais informações, pode levá-lo.

— Eu não vou mais tomar seu tempo, Kaori-hime. — Sakura pegou o livro. — Mais uma coisa, esse gás pode induzir a gente a fazer coisas que não queremos?

Sakura recordou da sensação que tomou conta dela quando estava nos braços do sensei. Essa parte em especial ela decidiu não contar para a princesa.

— O gás não cria ilusões, ele aflora. Mas as pessoas sempre vão negar aquilo que elas acham que não deveriam dizer ou fazer.

Após a conversa, Sakura deixou a princesa descansar, retornando para seu quarto, leu todo o livro durante a madrugada. Não havia nada ali que falasse sobre cura ou efeitos colaterais graves. Apenas descrição de experimentos realizados ao longo dos anos em plantas e animais. No final do livro, havia uma anotação curta sobre seres humanos e reações adversas quando alguém está sob muita pressão. Aquilo já era um começo para sua pesquisa.

Pela manhã, Sakura já estava de pé. Visitou a princesa e tranquilizou-a sobre sua conduta na noite passada, deixando claro que ela não precisava se preocupar. Em seguida, Sakura dirigiu-se para a biblioteca. Não encontrou nada relevante, senão as mesmas precauções quanto a pressão sofrida pelo paciente antes de receber as doses do gás.

Com um lápis na mão, anotou tudo o que fizera no dia anterior e o que sentiu. Basicamente foi uma montanha-russa de emoções, mas tudo começava a fazer sentido. Ela teve pesadelos, mas após sair na janela, voltou a dormir e acordou feliz quando a janela também estava aberta. Teve crise de risos quando se perdeu no palácio, procurando a biblioteca, havia parado alguns minutos para apreciar o vulcão em uma sacada. E quando Kakashi lhe falou de Sasuke... novamente a janela estava aberta. E por último, na praia, quando viu o gás cor de rosa. Os picos de emoção e reação se encaixavam na pesquisa.

A primeira reação de Sakura foi levantar e fechar a janela, afastando-se dela com cautela. Queria deixar a ilha, mas não poderia sair sem uma explicação. Ela pegou a kunai de dentro de sua bolsa, fazendo um corte no dedo, seguindo de selos com as mãos, levando-a ao chão.

— Kuchiyose no Jutsu. — Falou com vigor e uma pequena lesma foi invocada.

— Ohayou, Sakura-san! O que posso fazer por você?

— Katsuyu, preciso da sua ajuda para investigar essa ilha, vou te explicar tudo.

Após dar as instruções, Sakura decidiu procurar Kakashi, mas ocultou que estava investigando a ilha, apenas deixou claro sua intenção em saber mais sobre o gás e suas propriedades medicinais.

Naquela tarde, Sakura procurou a equipe médica da Ilha. Foi bem recebida por todos e quando suas dúvidas foram expostas, ela passou por uma bateria de exames e perguntas de todos os tipos. Os resultados ficariam prontos apenas no dia seguinte, pois as homenagens para a Deusa Flidais iniciariam naquela noite.

— Enviei um de meus cães para levar uma mensagem para Naruto, ele acaba de embarcar no navio. — Kakashi explicou. — Logo vai anoitecer.

Sakura suspirou, pensando em Katsuyu, pediu para ela coletar informações sobre o gás que seria liberado logo mais a noite.

— Melhor a gente ir, não quero passar pela mesma experiência de ontem.

Kakashi a acompanhou até o quarto, ficaria de guarda naquela noite, mas Sakura pediu que ele não saísse do quarto. Como de costume, ele sacou um livro do bolso e começou a ler, parado ao lado da porta de vidro da sacada. Sakura observava-o esporadicamente, sentada aos pés da cama, enquanto analisava suas anotações. Ela não entendia como um ninja de enorme prestígio se rendia aquelas histórias.

A risadinha de Kakashi chamou sua atenção. Sakura desviou o olhar para o ninja, achando graça na forma que ele parecia se divertir, e um pouco constrangida ao imaginar que tipo de cena ele estava lendo. Internamente quis socá-lo pensa ousadia de ler pornografia na sua presença, mas depois estava recordando do abraço da noite anterior e seu atrevimento ao tentar abaixar a máscara de Kakashi.

Sakura fixou os olhos nas anotações, ao imaginar um beijo entre os dois.

— Gostou?

— O que? — Sakura espantou-se com a pergunta, justamente quando fantasiava o beijo.

— Do seu encontro a tarde. — Ele sentou em uma poltrona.

— Claro. Foi produtivo, descobri os horários que o gás é liberado, assim pude me precaver para não inalar.

Kakashi moveu a cabeça, sempre enigmático.

— Também fiz exames.

O olhar do ninja ficou sério.

— Quais?

— Exame de sangue, exercícios respiratórios, testes psicológicos. — Sakura segurou os cabelos e os enrolou, prendendo-os em seguida com uma caneta. — Sei o que está pensando.

— Sabe? — Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Eu o conheço já faz treze anos.

— Yare, yare...

— Meus exames podem ser vendidos para inimigos. — Sakura batia o dedo no queixo, refletindo. — Mesmo sem possuir Kekkei Genkai, minha influência com o Hokage pode levantar interesses.

— Às vezes me esqueço de que você não é mais uma jovem genin. — Kakashi virou a página do livro.

— Espero que não se esqueça disso, Kakashi-sensei. Eu já te disse que não tenho mais doze anos. — Sakura sorriu, voltando para suas anotações, mas Kakashi já não lia mais.


	7. Capítulo 7

Ansiosa para saber o resultado dos exames, Sakura acordou cedo e foi atendida pela Doutora Katara, que estava com os exames em mãos e um olhar bastante curioso. A cientista tirou os óculos e limpou-os em uma flanelinha.

— Não há nada de anormal?

— Os exames não constam nada grave, além da taxa de colesterol um pouco preocupante. Podemos trabalhar em uma dieta. — Katara sorriu, forçando intimidade aos olhos de Sakura. — Eu soube que esteve na Última Guerra.

— Sim, lutei ao lado dos meus companheiros e amigos, protegendo a Vila. — Ela falava, enquanto analisava os exames, não havia nenhuma informação relevante, como prometeu a Kakashi. Mesmo assim, sabia que o ninja visitaria a clínica numa madrugada, e eliminaria qualquer dado pessoal sobre ela.

Katara esticou as mãos e tocou as de Sakura, ela não havia percebido até aquele momento que tremia.

— Você deve ter visto muitas coisas. — A voz dela era de preocupação.

— Como em toda guerra. — O olhar de Sakura estagnou, perdida em lembranças. — Sinto muito, fiquei distraída.

Mas não sabia por quanto tempo ficou apagada.

— As antigas lutas entre tribos rivais ocorreram há muitos anos, nunca vimos uma guerra como a que Katsu-sama travou contra a sua vila. Tudo o que aprendi foi passado de geração para geração. Minha família tem trabalhado toda a vida estudando os efeitos do Vulcão, mas o que sempre me motivou, foi pesquisar a capacidade humana de absorver conhecimentos, os sentimentos e lidar com questões que muitas vezes fogem das nossas mãos. Como quando um soldado retorna para casa após lutar em uma guerra. Muitos passam por uma transformação com essa experiência.

— Eu sei onde quer chegar. — Sakura deixou o envelope sobre a mesa. — Temos uma equipe especialista em recuperação traumática no hospital.

— Sim, é claro, muitas Vilas trabalham na recuperação de seus combatentes ninjas, entretanto, eles são uma força tarefa para a maioria dos países shinobis, valem muito dinheiro e não podem simplesmente ficar no banco de reserva. Por isso a maioria desses tratamentos são superficiais.

Sakura sentiu-se ofendida com aquela acusação. Infelizmente, o que Katara dizia não era mentira. Os ninjas custavam caro. Acompanhando as noites em claro de Naruto, revisando a contabilidade da Vila da Folha, sabia que as missões de Rank-A e Rank-S eram a base da economia, pois movimentavam muito dinheiro que seria investido na Vila, inclusive na academia ninja.

Ela suspirou.

— Nosso trabalho é ajudar as outras pessoas. E parece que nunca é o bastante, pois sempre haverá uma nova luta, é como se a paz estivesse na minha frente, e eu corro na direção dela, mas nunca consigo alcançar. A guerra consome nossas forças, mas também traz lucro para algumas pessoas. A morte de companheiros não passou de números em tabelas, enquanto somos levados aos campos de batalha para morrer.

— Mas, ainda assim, vocês continuam.

Sakura olhou para as mãos, ainda tremia.

— Sim, é claro que continuo. As vidas de muitas pessoas dependem de nós.

— Só que você não tem como salvar todas as vidas.

— Mas posso tentar. — Sakura protestou, tranquilizando-se depois. — Eu não quero iniciar uma discussão aqui.

— Tenho a impressão de que é exatamente isso que você precisa. — Katara recostou-se em sua cadeira, balançando uma caneta na mão.

— Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa. — Sakura sentiu que estava se expondo muito mais do que devia. — O gás, ele influencia nos sentimentos das pessoas?

— Sim, é bem possível, mas ele não cria sentimentos, aflora o que está adormecido dentro de nós.

— Resumindo, vocês não têm noção do perigo que esse gás pode oferecer. — Katara riu, deixando Sakura irritada. — Se eu for embora, então ele não vai mais me afetar, não é mesmo?

— O que você me relatou, como a agitação, irritabilidade, solidão, os pesadelos... estão aí dentro. Você é uma médica habilidosa, salvou a princesa Kaori, mas eu posso te ajudar a se cuidar, se você quiser.

Sakura se levantou, respirou fundo e agradeceu Katara pela atenção dela.

Na sala de espera, encontrou Kakashi, que mantinha uma conversa cheia de risos com uma assistente. Sakura passou direto e saiu. Caminhou a passos duros pelo chão, fechando as mãos em punho com força. Estar fora do controle de suas ações era o que mais a desagradava.

Ao final da guerra, chegou a fazer parte de algumas reuniões de recuperação, mas não conseguiu terminar nenhuma, sempre ia embora logo no início. Encarar a rotina na Vila e a reconstrução, foi a maneira que ela encontrou para se manter em pé. Todavia, os problemas que jogou pela janela, começavam a bater à sua porta.

Kakashi aproximou-se sorrateiro, sem dizer uma palavra. Seu olhar era consolador. Sakura virou-se, apoiou a cabeça no peito do sensei, seus cabelos foram acariciados com suavidades.

Sorriu.

Era hora do vulcão liberar o gás, mas não se mexeu. Ergueu a cabeça, recordando-se do fim da guerra, quando acordou e encontrou o sensei sentado aos seus pés, Naruto estava ainda desacordado, enquanto Kakashi não escondia o alívio ao vê-la despertar, dizendo que tudo ficaria no passado, e que eles teriam que aprender a conviver com as lembranças para haver um futuro.

— O que acha de ficarmos mais alguns dias aqui? — Sakura perguntou, sem dar muitos detalhes ao sensei, mas estava pronta para saber o que Katara pretendia fazer.

— A comida é boa, e eles possuem uma ótima biblioteca. — Kakashi respondeu, despretensiosamente. — Leve quanto tempo precisar, eu vou procurar uma pensão, nossa missão já foi concluída.

— Concordo.

Sakura esperou Kakashi ir embora para invocar Katsuyu e ouvir todas as informações que a lesma havia colhido pela ilha.

— Sakura-san, ainda não descobri muitas coisas, mas levei amostras de algumas plantas para analisar na Floresta Shikkotsu.

— Obrigada, nos falamos depois. — Sakura dispensou Katsuyu. Retornou para a clínica, onde encontrou novamente com Katara. — Eu quero ajuda, mas primeiro gostaria de ouvir sua proposta.

— Podemos trabalhar de diversas formas, como técnicas de relaxamento, aprender a gerenciar o estresse canalizando o chakra. Cada pessoa responde de uma forma diferente.

Sakura pensaria agora nela, ou não haveria um futuro em sua vida.


	8. Capítulo 8

A pensão que Kakashi encontrou era distante da vila e próxima do vulcão, não havia outro jeito. Mas para Sakura, era uma forma de estudar melhor os efeitos do gás. Ao chegar na pensão, eles foram bem recepcionados e levados para o quarto.

O lugar possuía um tamanho agradável e era bem tradicional quanto ao designer, com portas de correr que poderia dividir em dois ambientes, o chão revestido de tatame, e um par de portas duplas que dava direto para o engawa, onde poderiam apreciar a vista tranquila do mar. O banheiro possuía uma banheira de ofurô, o que deixou Sakura animada, não poderia negar que amava relaxar e pensar imersa na água.

Após um banho, Sakura se sentiu renovada, mas ao vestir sua roupa, notou que precisaria fazer compras se quisesse ficar mais dias naquela ilha, principalmente roupas de verão.

Deitado no futon, Kakashi dormia, com uma expressão relaxada no rosto, Sakura decidiu não incomodá-lo, prendendo a bolsa na cintura e indo às compras. Ao retornar, Kakashi estava sentado diante de alguns de seus cachorros.

— Pakkun! — Sakura tirou os sapatos, deixando as sacolas de compras sobre uma mesa, ajoelhando-se em seguida ao lado dos cães, fazendo carinho em cada um deles. — O que fazem aqui?

Os cães olharam para o mestre, Kakashi consentiu com a cabeça.

— Reportando algumas informações coletadas pela ilha. — Pakkun aconchegou-se no chão. — Por acaso eu me deparei com uma velha conhecida.

Sakura olhou para o sensei, pelo visto ele já sabia também.

— Acho que tivemos a mesma ideia de investigar a ilha. — Ela esperava que Kakashi fizesse algum tipo de advertência, mas ele apenas pediu para Pakkun compartilhar com Sakura o que descobriu até o momento.

— A cabra que viram na outra noite, descansa agora na barriga do vulcão, foi dada como oferenda. Fica um pouco mais assustador quando descobre que antigamente eles arremessavam pessoas dentro do vulcão. — O cachorro bocejou. — Aliás, Kakashi, os cachorros ficaram muito sensíveis com o cheiro do gás. Kowaba não quer ir mais para lá.

— Vocês já podem descansar, mas só preciso que leve mais um bilhete para Konoha.

Depois que os cachorros foram liberados, era possível ouvir apenas o barulho do mar. Sakura sentou-se no engawa, observando a praia com uma xícara de chá. Ao sentir a presença de Kakashi, ela estendeu o braço na madeira, oferecendo um lugar ao lado dela.

— Sensei, você se arrepende de alguma coisa de que já fez? — Perguntou, pensando nas terríveis missões durante a guerra. A imagem do sangue de inimigos escorrendo por suas mãos, nas roupas de Naruto e Sasuke. As pessoas que matou para proteger o time a todo custo.

Após sentar, Kakashi respondeu.

— Algumas.

— E o que você faz para se sentir melhor?

— Hmm, vejamos, eu costumo visitar o memorial dos ninjas.

— É, você faz muito isso. — Sakura reviveu as tentativas do time em vê-lo sem máscara, seguindo-o por todos os lugares da vila. Decidiu contar para o sensei.

— Naruto me contou isso já faz alguns anos. — Ele revelou, sorrindo por baixo da máscara.

— Eu não contei para ele que já o vi sem máscara, achei que seria melhor manter o mistério. — Sakura olhou para Kakashi, depois voltou a vislumbrar o mar. — De qualquer forma, estava muito escuro naquela noite, e eu muito ocupada tentando salvar sua vida.

— É mesmo, não é? Obrigado por se esforçar tanto aquela noite, Sakura.

Ela revivia a mesma cena diante de seus olhos como um filme. A noite em que Sasuke os abandonou, após quase morrerem em uma luta contra Itachi.

— Ele foi atrás do irmão e nos deixou. — Sakura bebericou o chá que já estava frio e amargo.

— Nunca foi segredo quais eram as verdadeiras intenções de Sasuke durante a Guerra.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio mais alguns minutos, até Kakashi recordar do horário, o gás seria liberado, e era melhor eles se protegerem. Colocaram máscaras de oxigênio e ficaram no quarto, cada um em seu futon, até que o gás dissipasse.

Sakura tinha quase certeza de que o ele não largaria nunca o livro que lia, com a aposentadoria de Jiraya, os livros eram lançados com mais frequência. Aguardavam a noite chegar, para fazer uma vistoria pela ilha, sem levantar suspeitas dos habitantes, mas Sakura já estava cansava de revisar sozinha o plano.

— Sobre o que é esse livro? — Perguntou, displicente.

— Hmm, vejamos, as filhas do Imperador foram sequestradas, agora o herói vai aparecer para salvá-las. — Kakashi virou a página, muito concentrado na leitura.

A kunoichi girou os olhos, já previa como a história se desenrolaria, o herói iria salvar as princesas e as três se apaixonariam e lutariam entre si para ficar com ele. O que a intrigava mais era saber como o sensei gostava daquelas histórias.

De madrugada, os dois estavam prontos. Sakura amarrou os cabelos, para não atrapalhar, prendendo o hitaiate na cabeça. Embora a ilha não possuísse uma vila oculta, ou ninjas, eles não poderiam deixar de tomar cuidado ao realizarem uma missão não oficial em terreno onde havia em trâmite uma rendição de paz e tentativa de estreitar os laços de amizade.

A segurança do lugar era boa, mas não excelente, então para Kakashi não foi difícil coletar informações secretas sobre a ilha. As pistas que seguiram os levaram até o altar do sacrifício. Sakura guardou algumas plantas que poderiam ser usadas em um antídoto.

Seguiram por uma trilha, até encontrarem uma caverna aos pés do vulcão. Kakashi fez uma bola de fogo, criando uma tocha que pudesse iluminar o lugar. Eles andaram cautelosamente, até encontrarem uma fissura. Primeiro Sakura analisou, havia algo brilhando do lado de dentro, então se afastou e concentrou o chakra na mão, abrindo a fissura com um soco mediano, um erro e poderia soterrá-los.

Havia um lago cristalino, com vapor saindo da água.

— Será aquecido pelo vulcão? — Sakura constatou, sentindo o corpo ser preenchido por uma excitação parecida com a que experimentou em outra noite.

— Precisamos ser rápidos. — Kakashi estava logo atrás dela, colocou a tocha acessa numa ranhura na rocha.


	9. Capítulo 9

O coração de Sakura estava acelerado, ela sentiu calor, achou que era por causa da temperatura da caverna, mas seu corpo dava sinais óbvios de euforia. Como médica, sabia que seu cérebro era estimulado através dos sentidos, provocando um estímulo inebriante. As pupilas dilatadas, o entusiasmo causava respiração ofegante.

O lago cristalino parecia possuir luz própria, pequenas bolhas saltavam e explodiam no ar. O gás era imperceptível aos olhos, não havia cheiro, mas estava claro que era o local onde tinha origem.

— Sakura, precisamos sair daqui.

— Antes de ir, eu tenho que pegar uma amostra da água, posso usá-la para criar um antídoto mais eficaz. — Ela abriu a bolsa, tirando um frasco de dentro, aproximou-se do lago em alerta, abaixando-se para pegar o material. — A água não é muito quente, deve ser maravilhoso nadar aqui. — Falou, com os olhos verdes brilhando em êxtase.

O chão estremeceu e Kakashi conseguiu chegar a tempo para segurar a mão de Sakura, antes que ela caísse no lago.

Kakashi apontou para o teto da caverna.

— Aquilo está se abrindo aos poucos, pode ser por onde sai o gás.

— Tem alguma pedra lá no fundo do lago, consegue ver?

Sakura suspendeu o corpo para ver a pedra. Um novo abalo tremeu as paredes da caverna, causando alguns destroços, Kakashi protegeu Sakura com seu corpo, enquanto uma pedra ruiu nas costas de um clone das sombras que criou. Com o impacto, os dois mergulharam na água. Foi quando o topo da caverna se abriu completamente e as bolhas do lago aumentaram de quantidade e tamanho, explodindo todas de uma vez.

O lago não era profundo, cobrindo quase que completo os ombros de Sakura. Ela vislumbrou a abertura da caverna, filetes de lava escorriam pelas rochas. O gás amplificou-se e propagou, até sair pelo buraco da caverna, que fechou logo em seguida. Estavam presos, pois a rocha que despencou fechou a passagem de onde vieram.

— Você está bem? — Kakashi perguntou, preocupado.

Sakura ainda estava admirada com o fenômeno. Ela nadou até o sensei, sorridente.

— Não se preocupe, estou bem.

— Mas sua testa está com um machucado. — Ele ergueu a mão até a cabeça de Sakura.

— Não foi nada. — Ela admitiu, os olhos cravados no rosto do sensei, sua máscara estava caída para baixo do pescoço, os cabelos molhados, sem as pontas erguidas como de costume. Havia mentido, recordava-se como era o rosto dele, teve que fazer uma reanimação cardiorrespiratória para ressuscitá-lo. Nunca sentira tanto medo de perde-lo, não depois de já ter perdido a família e alguns amigos.

Kakashi também tinha as pupilas dilatadas, sua respiração não era regular e Sakura sabia que não havia como escapar dos efeitos do gás. Mas eles eram ninjas altamente treinados, precisavam resistir.

Eram obrigados a resistir.

Contudo, Kakashi segurou-a pela cintura, enquanto Sakura enlaçava suas pernas ao redor do corpo dele. Seu corpo na água facilitava a posição. As mãos hábeis dela seguravam o rosto do sensei, sentia o ar quente sair da boca, roçou o rosto ao dele, excitada, desejando beijá-lo.

As mãos de Kakashi passeavam pelo quadril da kunoichi, apertando-a com força. Ela sabia que ele estava excitado também, o membro rijo, o coração acelerado.

Eles precisavam resistir.

— Sensei... — Ela balbuciou, apertando os lábios, seu corpo movia dentro da água, incomodada com as roupas que vestia, queria sentir o toque da pele dele, as mãos acariciarem seu corpo.

E mesmo que o corpo dele demonstrasse todos os sinais do tesão que sentia, o seu controle mental ainda era incrível, mas não duraria por muito tempo, não com toda a quantidade de gás que inalavam.

A língua de Kakashi contornou o pescoço dela até a orelha.

Fantasiando como seria delicioso fazer sexo com ele naquele momento, Sakura queria sentir ser penetrada, gritar seu nome, suga-lo e fazer ele perder o controle de si. Ela gemeu, abraçando-o com uma febre ardil, forçando o corpo dos dois para o fundo do lago, em um mergulho. Assim não respirariam mais o gás.

Sakura largou o corpo do sensei e, quando reuniu chackra suficiente na perna direita, em um golpe ela arrebentou a rocha, criando uma passagem para eles escaparem.

Logo que deixaram a caverna, Sakura ainda sentia o corpo em frenesi pelo desejo. Kakashi perguntou se ele estava bem. Mentiu, disse que sim, em seguida ele partiu numa velocidade incrível.

Ela sabia que ficarem afastados era a melhor coisa a fazer naquele momento. Ao chegar na pensão em que estavam hospedados, ela não encontrou o sensei em nenhum dos cômodos. Sem pensar na decepção que sentia, e na inquietação de seu corpo, Sakura preparou um banho. Tirou a roupa, os objetos de dentro da bolsa que haviam molhado. Alguns pergaminhos estragaram, mas as amostras de planta e água do lago estavam intactas.

Em um varal improvisado, ela estendeu a roupa e a bolsa. Mergulhando e seguida no ofurô. Tentou relaxar o corpo na água morna, mas tudo a fazia lembrar do lago. A respiração de Kakashi sôfrega, a língua habilidosa em seu pescoço, o sexo excitado por dentro da calça.

Suas mãos começaram a brincar com os mamilos enrijecidos, enquanto delirava com a idealização dele os tocar e lamber. Afastou as pernas para desfrutar melhor do toque de seus dedos. As possibilidades de como Kakashi a possuiriam eram infinitas, queria de todas as maneiras. E quanto mais rápido ela se masturbava, mais nítida ficava a imagem do sensei forçando o corpo pesado sobre o dela, sem parar.

Sakura gozou, ouvindo o som do prazer ecoar pelo ambiente silencioso. Achou que seria o suficiente, mas seu corpo não estava contente com migalhas. Mas naquele momento nada poderia fazer senão aguardar que o efeito do gás se dissipasse de dentro de seu corpo.

Após o banho, ela se aninhou no futon, olhando o de Kakashi dobrado ao lado da parede. Imaginou onde ele poderia estar. Teria também se aliviado pensando nela?

A ideia do sensei se masturbando fez ressurgir as fantasias, tocou-se mais uma vez, ou quantas fosse preciso para aliviar a libido censurada.


	10. Capítulo 10

Era meio dia e Kakashi ainda não havia dado sinal de onde estava. Sakura não estava preocupada, ele era um homem adulto, afinal, e exímio lutador. Precisava agora se preocupar com o encontro que teria com a Doutora Katara em alguns minutos. Ela não podia contar que estava bisbilhotando a ilha em uma missão secreta, mas precisava saber mais dos efeitos do gás.

Sakura acordou sentindo como se tivesse lutado uma batalha na madrugada. Toda a sua energia canalizada em evitar sair pela ilha atrás de Kakashi para possuí-la onde quer que estivessem. Nunca havia sentido tamanho desejo enlouquecido por outra pessoa.

Estava cheia de dúvidas sobre as reações, e mesmo que ela estivesse se sentindo melhor, não conseguia esconder todas as fantasias que tivera com o sensei, até mesmo em sonhos.

Ciente de que não poderia revelar muito, Sakura decidiu usar sua profissão para estudar os efeitos do gás, não levantaria suspeitas uma médica querer saber o que ocorre quando o desejo não é saciado por quem recebe altas doses do gás.

— Nós tivemos alguns casos de visitantes que se aventuraram pela floresta da ilha sem a ajuda de um guia e foram encontrados desacordados, a libido foi tamanha que não aguentaram. É preciso um controle sobre o corpo e mente para conseguir se controlar.

— Sim, claro, como os ninjas. — Sakura riu, para descontrair, mas era certo que serem treinados para sobreviver a qualquer circunstância, era o motivo deles conseguirem aguentar, por assim dizer.

— Como o gás é dissipado rapidamente no ar, então nunca tivemos mais do que alguns casos isolados. — E isso respondia mais uma pergunta de Sakura, eles estavam presos dentro da caverna, com toda a concentração de gás.

— E como é fabricado o gás? Eu li os livros e não achei muitas informações além de lendas.

Katara retesou o corpo na cadeira. A kunoichi percebeu que estava no caminho certo.

— Tenho uma tabela com os componentes do gás, você pode dar uma olhada.

— Mas existe alguma explicação? Alguém já entrou dentro do Vulcão?

— Estudos foram realizados no vulcão, mas nenhum especificamente dentro do vulcão.

Então era isso, eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Sakura demonstrou desinteresse nessa parte e voltou as dúvidas anteriores.

— E digamos que alguém receba uma alta dose do gás, e consiga resistir sem desmaiar, é possível que um efeito colateral surja? Digo, as pessoas possuem diversas formas de lidar com o desejo sexual, e podem fazer isso sem necessariamente estar com outra pessoa.

— O comportamento de cada pessoa é único, e há possibilidade da pessoa agir de forma impulsiva. É claro que ser impulsivo não diminuem as consequências de seus atos. A sexualidade ainda é um tabu muito grande na sociedade, e por isso muitas pessoas podem reprimir atitudes que futuramente é capaz de se tornar um problema psicológico.

Sakura pensou sobre aquilo, enquanto Katara dava mais explicações sobre o caso dos turistas.

Não era uma mulher de libido aflorada, por assim dizer, havia tido casos de uma noite só, e poucas tentativas de namoro, poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão com quantos homens havia dormido nos últimos três anos, e nenhum deles de fato a levou ao orgasmo. Não se achava uma amante ruim, mas também não possuía experiência.

Ino era a única confidente que Sakura poderia falar sobre esses assuntos. Até ganhou um vibrador no aniversário, ela levou um ano para tirá-lo da embalagem e usar. Não era que se sentia puritana ao ponto de não pensar em sexo e nem se masturbar. Pensava em sexo como qualquer pessoa, esporadicamente sentia necessidade de se tocar, mas não na mesma emoção de Ino, ela fazia parecer que era algo tão incrível e não vivia um dia sem.

Tanto que, para Sakura, a experiência da noite passada foi de autoconhecimento, além de não ser levada a loucura.

— Acho que para a gente concluir por hoje, podemos combinar alguma atividade.

— Qual tipo?

— Um diário é um bom começo.

Sakura não retornou para a pensão, decidiu mergulhar nos estudos na biblioteca do palácio. Antes, visitou as princesas e soube que Kakashi havia sido visto caminhando pela vila naquela manhã. Ela preferiu não estender o assunto, trancou-se na biblioteca e quando deu por si, já era noite.

O caderno que Katara lhe deu estava sobre a mesa. Sakura bateu a caneta, ansiosa, pegou o caderno e abriu. Muitas coisas vinham em sua cabeça, pensamentos desconexos, imagens que sequer sabia se eram reais. Em vez de escrever, ela desenhou a pedra que vira dentro do lago na caverna.

Decidiu levar alguns livros com ela, dessa forma poderia preencher a cabeça com alguma atividade, como Katara sugeriu. E para evitar o olhar de Kakashi, qualquer coisa seria bem-vinda. Então levou um enorme livro de botânica e outro sobre desenhos antigos.

Antes de ir, decidiu levar o jantar, seria algo que pudesse usar para quebrar o gelo.

Ao entrar no quarto, tirou os sapatos. A primeira coisa que viu foi Bogun, um cachorro de pelo branco dormindo no chão, ao lado dele Kakashi também estava deitado. Sakura caminhou na ponta dos pés para não acordá-los, mas ouviu um latido assim que depositou a comida sobre uma mesa.

Kakashi ergueu a cabeça e disse um “Ohayo” bem preguiçoso, fazendo um carinho no cachorro. Parecia tranquilo.

— Trouxe o jantar. — Ela organizou a mesa, Kakashi se levantou, agradecendo e sentou na cadeira. — Infelizmente não trouxe nada para você, Bogun.

O cachorro latiu, mas permaneceu deitado.

Jantaram em silêncio. Mas havia um clima no ar, um clima que Sakura não poderia ignorar pelo resto da noite. E pensou se isso iria perdurar até o dia em que fosse embora. Pior, se os acompanharia até Konoha.

Sakura sentou no engawa, apreciando a brisa do mar, Bogun veio lhe fazer companhia. Na guerra, ele foi ferido na pata dianteira, perdeu 50% da audição e o olfato. Por isso não era mais invocado para missões. Kakashi geralmente o invocava para passear ou fazer companhia.

— Sakura, precisamos conversar. — A voz de Kakashi fez a kunoichi estremecer.


	11. Capítulo 11

Bogun bocejou, aconchegando a cabeça no colo de Sakura. Ela acariciou o pelo macio do cachorro, aguardando a conversa com o sensei. Mas de alguma forma estava tranquila, talvez o ambiente a acalmasse.

Kakashi sentou ao seu lado, não tão próximo, e havia Bogun como mediador entre eles.

— Eu decidi que preciso ir embora. — Kakashi revelou e, antes que Sakura protestasse, ele continuou falando, com as mãos apoiadas na perna dobrada. — Vou pedir que alguém assuma minha posição, assim não ficará sozinha. Enviarei uma mensagem para Naruto, talvez você queira indicar alguma pessoa para me substituir.

Depois de um breve silêncio, assimilando o que ele dizia, Sakura começou a rir.

Não era um efeito colateral do gás, ela realmente estava gargalhando sobre o que Kakashi dissera.

— Ora, sensei. — Disse por fim. — Não pensei que você fosse tão tímido a ponto de desistir de uma missão só pelo o que nos aconteceu ontem. Vamos ser mais cautelosos na próxima vez, levaremos as máscaras de oxigênio. — Sakura acreditava que poderia lidar com aquela situação sem chegar ao extremo. Kakashi abandonando a missão levantaria muitas suspeitas.

E depois de parecer refletir sobre o que havia ouvido, ele se pronunciou, surpreendendo-a.

— Não posso permanecer nessa ilha, não enquanto eu desejar você.

— Kakashi-sensei... — Sakura estava perplexa com a revelação. — O que você quer dizer com isso? O gás te levou a fazer aquelas coisas. — Ela tentou justificar.

— Eu não tenho vergonha em dizer isso como homem, mas sou seu parceiro nessa missão. Tenho uma conduta a seguir.

— E quanto as regras que devem ser quebradas quando for preciso? — Ela perguntou, foi uma das primeiras lições que aprendeu quando o time sete foi formado. — Além do mais, nós já finalizamos nossa missão oficial. Ninguém sabe que estamos investigando a ilha. E se você retornar sem mim, todos irão saber que há algo de errado comigo, com a ilha e com você.

Sakura se levantou irritada, mesmo que ele não tivesse nenhuma obrigação de permanecer na ilha, como disse, a missão tinha acabado. Enquanto isso, Kakashi permanecia tranquilo, dessa vez Bogun procurou ele para se aconchegar.

— Acontece que eu não posso confirmar com toda certeza de que, enquanto estivermos aqui, não ficarei tentado a aceitar os pedidos que me fez ontem, ao pé do ouvido.

Sakura não pode evitar o rubor tomar conta de seu rosto. Havia balbuciado muitas coisas entre os gemidos que deu, enquanto esteve nos braços dele. Seu coração estava acelerado, mas não havia palmas suadas ou respiração ofegante, não havia gás naquele momento. Estavam totalmente conscientes do controle de seus atos e suas falas.

Ela sorriu, afinal de contas, Kakashi era um homem de honra e princípios. Era um homem inteligente e exímio estrategista. Forte e corajoso, era fiel aos amigos, à Vila e a tudo o que acreditava. Tinha lá seus defeitos, como todo ser humano, mas não era de desistir de nada. E agora ele queria renunciar a missão para manter os princípios.

Sakura mandou aqueles princípios para o inferno. Estava farta de seguir regras impostas por outras pessoas que não lutavam suas lutas, não viviam seus dramas e estavam protegidos sobre sua guarda.

A kunoichi ajoelhou-se no engawa, enquanto o sensei olhava para seu cachorro.

— Eu não mudei de ideia. — Sakura falou. — Eu ainda quero que você faça tudo o que eu falei ontem.

A mão de Kakashi parou de fazer o carinho no cachorro, ele a fitou, sem ceticismo no olhar, e longe de ser preguiçoso. Ela sentou mais perto do sensei e deixou Bogun usar seu colo como uma cama.

— Talvez eu não possa te dar tudo o que você deseja. — Ele foi sincero, dava para notar no tom de voz que usava. Kakashi mentiu para ela algumas vezes quando era adolescente, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, e no fundo não era sua opinião verdadeira. E com o tempo, com o amadurecimento, o diálogo entre os dois evoluiu.

— Eu não estou buscando alguém para me salvar. Eu já me decepcionei demais para acreditar em contos de fadas. — O sorriso de Sakura foi diminuindo. — Você se sente só, sensei?

— Sempre. — Direto ao ponto.

— É, eu também. Procurei em outras pessoas uma cura para minha solidão, mas, no final, eu me via deitada numa cama, com uma pessoa ao meu lado, e mesmo assim me sentia vazia e solitária. Sem amor, vazia de desejo, sem saber o que é sentir prazer. — Abstraída, ela desabafou com sinceridade, abrindo seu coração. — Eu pensava que quanto mais vidas eu salvasse, talvez a minha própria vida tivesse um sentido, um valor importante para não desmoronar.

A brisa vinda do mar refrescou o rosto molhado de lágrimas da kunoichi.

— Eu a admiro muito, Sakura. — Kakashi colocou a mão sobre a dela. — Você desabrochou em épocas perigosas. Quando pessoas fortes morreram, você sobreviveu. Ergueu o time diversas vezes, e não falo apenas sobre seu treinamento médico, que é incrível, mas pelo seu desejo de nos manter unidos. Você e Naruto lutaram com garra todas as batalhas. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso da sua trajetória.

O cachorro observava as mãos que antes lhe afagava, agora estavam juntas.

Kakashi aproximou seu rosto ao dela e Sakura o interrompeu com os dedos erguidos em seu rosto. Ele hesitou, até ela puxar a máscara que cobria seu rosto para se beijarem. Não havia a urgência da noite anterior, mas ela sentiu o coração aquecer e acelerar, mas numa intensidade envolvente.

O beijo gentil e carinhoso se misturava as palavras dele ecoando em sua cabeça. O orgulho que sentia dela, sua força, união. Kakashi a enxergava não somente como uma kunoichi, mas como uma mulher de verdade. Era o suficiente para lhe dar mais confiança.

Ainda sentados, ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, recebendo um abraço.

Querendo atenção, o cachorro latiu e abanou o rabo.

— Vem aqui, eu te abraço também. — Sakura brincou com o cão.

Na hora de dormir, eles colocaram os futons um ao lado do outro no quarto, e Bogun aconchegou-se no meio dos dois.


	12. Capítulo 12

Quando acordou, Sakura viu o futon de Kakashi dobrado, como costumava ser todas as manhãs. Não havia sinal dele ou de nenhum cachorro. Ela sentou, mexendo nos cabelos, sentindo uma textura desagradável, queria não ter esquecido seu creme favorito, e a água salgada fazia um belo estrago para a cor rosa.

Sakura tomou um café puro, observando o mar e então se arrumou para encontrar-se com a Doutora Katara. Antes de sair, prendeu os cabelos com grampos, deixando uma mecha displicente cair pela lateral.

Ela não usava seu uniforme ninja, nem o hitaiate amarrado na cabeça, interpretando uma jovem médica de férias, na companhia de seu guarda costa. Ao menos era o que a maioria daquelas pessoas acreditavam, totalmente alheios ao que acontecia fora daquele pedaço de paraíso. Não dava para negar, era uma das ilhas mais lindas que já visitou. E as pessoas faziam parte da agradável experiência. Sempre solícitos e gentis.

Pensou em como o pai das princesas se envolveu numa guerra, sendo que possuía um reino amoroso. Não estava claro, pois o julgamento foi em sigilo numa reunião com os Kages, na época em que Kakashi recusou o posto indicado por Tsunade, que havia renunciado, sendo representada pelos conselheiros, que obviamente não passou muitos detalhes da investigação. Katsu foi condenado e vivia em uma prisão em Iwagakure.

— Sakura-san. — Katara acenou.

— Ohayo! Desculpe pelo atraso, vim distraída.

— Quero te apresentar alguém. — Katara caminhou e Sakura a seguiu por uma trilha de pedras até um portão de madeira, deparando-se com um jardim bem cuidado e um pequeno lago com carpas. Atravessaram uma ponte vermelha sobre o lago, chegando na casa.

Uma idosa parecia concentrada cuidando de uma pequena árvore, com uma tesoura de jardineiro na mão e um borrifador. Ela deixou os objetos no chão e se levantou para recebe-las.

— Makoto-sensei, eu trouxe a kunoichi que te falei.

Sakura fez uma reverência para a senhora e sorriu. Elas tomaram chá e conversaram sobre a ilha, assuntos triviais a princípio, até que o diálogo foi tomando um rumo ao qual Sakura conseguia ver as intenções de Katara por trás daquela visita. Makoto era uma ninja da Vila Oculta da Areia, após uma visita à Ilha Korassaum, ela decidiu ficar, onde poderia se aprofundar nos estudos para curas terapêuticas, com auxílio do gás Karotônio.

— Sakura-san, espero que não tenha ficado chateada por eu ter envolvido Makoto-sensei no seu tratamento, mas ela tem muito mais experiência no mundo ninja do que eu. Além do mais, a sensei lutou em uma guerra com a mesma idade que você lutou. Então eu achei...

— Está tudo bem, Katara-san. Eu agradeço por encontrar o melhor meio para ajudar. — Sakura falou sincera, por algum motivo sentia-se mais a vontade na companhia da idosa. Talvez por fazê-la lembrar-se de Chiyo-baa-sama. E quando Katara as deixou sozinha, foi inevitável falar sobre Chiyo. Makoto a conhecia muito bem, já que ela foi sua professora na Academia ninja de Suna.

A conversa com Makoto avançou sem barreiras. Trabalharam no jardim e prepararam uma refeição com camarão, peixe e trouxinhas de repolho, terminando o dia à beira do lago, onde Sakura aprendia uma técnica de relaxamento, concentrando seu chakra em alguns pontos de seu corpo onde sentia uma leve inquietação.

Ao se despedir de Makoto, ela segurou a mão de Sakura, abrindo os pequeninos olhos negros.

— O coração se cura, quando corpo e mente se conecta. Não há como fazer isso de um jeito fácil, senão um dia após o outro.

As palavras de Makoto preencheu o coração de Sakura.

Ao retornar para a pensão, abriu a porta do quarto e tirou os sapatos para entrar. O quarto estava tranquilo como havia deixado. Contudo, encontrou um fogareiro portátil com uma chaleira em cima. Kakashi estava em pé, vestindo um kimono preto de seda e um haori com as estampas do Clã Hatake. O sensei transbordava elegância, enquanto caminhava com uma bandeja na mão.

— Eu não estava esperando por isso. — Sakura falou, constrangida, apontando para as próprias roupas. Kakashi olhou na direção do banheiro e pediu para ela ir até lá. A ansiedade falou mais alto e a kunoichi entrou no banheiro, encontrando um traje feminino pendurado no cabide.

Do outro lado da porta, Kakashi falou: — Eu espero que goste, não sabia exatamente suas medidas, então usei a memória.

Sakura alisou a seda com estampas de flores de cerejeira, muito parecido com o kimono que vestiu alguns anos atrás, no último Festival Hanabi antes da Guerra começar, seus pais ainda estavam vivos. Ela apertou os lábios, era uma época mais simples, onde seus sonhos de menina arrancavam suspiros antes de dormir.

Após um banho, já previamente preparado na banheira, ela terminou de se vestir, confirmando que Kakashi acertou no tamanho. Ela se olhou no espelho, arrumando os fios num penteado simples.

Ao abrir a porta, um delicioso cheiro penetrou suas narinas. Não recordava qual a última vez que participou de uma cerimônia do chá. E mesmo que não estivessem em uma casa de chá tradicional, saudava os esforços do sensei.

— Ora, você ficou bem bonita. — Ele falou, estendendo a mão, ela o segurou no mesmo instante. — Falta uma coisa.

— Não trouxe o gongo para dar início à cerimônia? — Ela riu, divertida.

— Oh! Não, eu trouxe. — Enfiando a mão no bolso, tirou um pequeno gongo de metal. Bateu algumas vezes com o dedo, mas o som que fazia não era grande coisa, ao menos arrancou sinceras gargalhadas. — Falta isso.

Sakura não imaginava o que mais poderia sair dos bolsos da hakama. Ele tirou um pano de veludo roxo, abrindo com delicadeza. Os olhos verdes de Sakura brilharam quando viu o delicado pente prateado com pedras de jade.

— É maravilhoso.

— Deixa eu colocar. — Kakashi mexeu nos fios rosados, enfiando o pente na lateral. — Perfeito! Combina com seus olhos. — Ele segurou a ponta do queixo de Sakura, circulando o dedo nos lábios dela, até beijá-la.

Sakura não evitou em ficar na ponta dos pés, com suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Kakashi, aprofundando o caloroso beijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como a história está no ponto de vista da Sakura, eu achei legal momentos assim para mostrar os sentimentos do Kakashi, e como ele não é muito de falar e se declarar, nada como uma cerimônia tradicional para unir os dois ♥


	13. Capítulo 13

A destreza de Kakashi em preparar o chá, e igualmente a delicadeza ao manipular os objetos, deixou Sakura impressionada com o talento do sensei. O cheiro trazia lembranças de infância, quando sua família se reunia para suas próprias cerimônias. O clã Haruno era pequeno, não possuía riquezas ou heranças genéticas, mas era um ambiente de amor e respeito.

A última vez que falou com os pais, pediu para que eles se protegessem dos ataques à Konoha. Sakura confiou que os dois seguiriam para o abrigo junto com os outros civis, mas após algumas horas, recebeu a notícia de que eles haviam morrido quando um prédio desabou, ao tentarem salvar alguns idosos.

Sakura sentia orgulho deles. Mereciam que fossem lembrados pela união, respeito e o amor ao próximo. Era a maior das lições que poderiam tê-la ensinado. E por isso não abandonou a guerra.

Kakashi entregou a tigela de chá e Sakura segurou prontamente com a palma esquerda, fazendo uma reverência antes de beber. Ao retornar a tigela para Kakashi, ela agradeceu pela bebida com outra reverência. Ele preparou mais um chá e abaixou a máscara para beber, fazendo em seguida uma mesura simbólica na direção dela.

Sakura direcionou um olhar fascinado para o homem ajoelhado na sua frente. Kakashi nunca demonstrou ser o tipo de pessoa ligado a tradições, mas era maravilhoso ser surpreendida com aquelas façanhas secretas.

— Aprendi com meu pai. — Disse, como se estivesse lendo sua mente. — Ele me contava que preparava o chá para minha mãe, ela era de uma família humilde, morava em uma fazenda e se conheceram em um festival. Ela vendia verduras para a vila, gostava de trabalhar na terra.

— Ela deveria ser uma pessoa maravilhosa.

— Sim. — Kakashi pousou as mãos sobre as pernas, encarando os intensos olhos verdes. — Meu pai me ensinou a fazer isso, para que eu repetisse com outra pessoa, alguém importante.

— Obrigada por compartilhar. — Ela sentiu as lágrimas acumularem em seus olhos. — Desculpe, eu sou muito boba e emotiva.

— Você nunca escondeu seus sentimentos, é verdadeira de uma forma que transparece na sua expressão. — Kakashi limpava as vasilhas com um pano.

— Ao contrário de você, não é, sensei? — Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo uma careta para descontrair o clima. Aquelas emoções a fizeram bem, fazia um tempo que não se recordava dos pais sem aquele peso de derrota no coração.

— Eu fui sincero com você quando falei que a desejava. — Kakashi possuía um olhar dobradiço, sorriu, retornando a máscara em seu devido lugar.

Aquela conversa despertou nela uma dúvida que ainda não havia sido sanada. O gás não despertaria sentimentos se eles não já existissem na pessoa. Novamente, Kakashi pareceu ler seus pensamentos enquanto seu olho a contemplava. Levantou-se e a ajudou ficar de pé, segurando suas duas mãos.

— Nós temos alguma chance? — Sakura perguntou, sem se soltar das mãos de Kakashi.

— Eu não sei. — Kakashi a envolveu em seus braços, movendo os lábios espertos ao redor da boca dela, de uma forma ousada.

Sakura rompeu o toque e afastou-se vagarosamente. Não estava em seus planos acabar com o clima da noite — Aquele era o horário do vulcão liberar o gás? — Os pensamentos dela foram se dissipando a medida que sua mente era comprometida pelo desejo de cobiça.

Mas sua insegurança não permitia que ela avançasse o sinal de alerta. Dessa vez podia neutralizar o efeito do gás, pois não estavam recebendo doses cavalares como na caverna.

Ela queria pedir desculpas, mas não via motivos para tal. Havia passado por relacionamentos curtos e encontros casuais que a marcaram, não de uma forma positiva. Inseguranças que Sakura não conseguia dominar.

— Não vou te forçar a fazer algo que não esteja pronta. — Por fim ele falou, trazendo-a novamente para perto do seu corpo num abraço. — Mas eu quero que sinta confiança em falar comigo.

— Eu quero, muito. — Admitiu. — Só que não quero que crie muitas expectativas comigo. Não sou experiente ou grande amante. — O sorriso foi mais para esconder a ansiedade do momento.

Kakashi moveu o corpo pelo quarto, sem soltá-la de seus braços, levando-a até o banheiro. Sakura ficou apreensiva, parando em frente ao espelho.

— Será que você consegue enxerga o mesmo que eu? — Em pé, atrás dela, Kakashi acariciou o rosto de Sakura, pousando as mãos sobre seus ombros. — Aquela menina de doze anos ficou no passado, mas ainda guarda tributos essenciais que eu respeito em uma pessoa. Você floresceu com os anos, e eu estava lá para admirá-la. — Seu olhar através do espelho traduzia as palavras que dizia. — Da mesma forma que estou agora, aqui, rendido por quem você se tornou. Acontece que eu não sei como isso começou, senão aos poucos, até que eu não pude mais mentir sobre meus sentimentos por você naquela caverna. Por isso eu desejei partir, pois não queria colocar nossa relação em risco. Eu não queria perder você por ser quem sou, porque você merece algo melhor do que eu.

Ele abaixou a máscara, beijando-a no pescoço.

O corpo de Sakura reagiu bem ao contato dos lábios de Kakashi, mas foram as palavras dele que trouxeram mais confiança. A mão dele puxou os grampos do cabelo rosado, afagando os fios, fazendo-a estremecer com o toque.

— O que você vê, Sakura? — Sussurrou em seu ouvido deslizando as mãos pelo kimono, parando sobre a faixa na cintura.

Ela queria ver tudo o que Kakashi enxergava. Acreditar em tudo o que Ino apontava de belo em sua aparência, ou no atrevimento de Naruto sempre que ele a elogiava. Queria esquecer o corpo de outras pessoas sobre o seu, e a frieza do sexo. Queria esquecer as migalhas que recebeu de Sasuke, e em como ele a abandonou, estilhaçando não somente seu coração, mas sua mente.

O que ela via no espelho? Uma mulher fragmentada. Lutando até o fim, e mesmo sufocada pelos pesadelos, queria poder acordar no outro dia e tentar novamente, para ter um futuro.

Percebeu que falava em voz alta seus pensamentos.

— Eu consigo ver isso. — Kakashi declarou, abraçando-a. — Um futuro.


	14. Capítulo 14

A Ilha Korassaum estava envolta por uma neblina naquela manhã. Sakura trabalhava para descobrir um antídoto para cortar o efeito do gás Karotônio, usando plantas da Floresta Shikkotsu, trazido pela lesma de confiança. No final do dia, conseguiram alguns frascos de amostra para serem testados. O primeiro teste foi feito em algumas plantas da ilha. Durante dois dias Sakura se empenhou em analisar a reação das plantas protegidas pelo gás, mas todas secaram e morreram. Precisaria de um tempo maior para estudar a geologia local, tempo que ela não dispunha.

O quarto da pensão estava cheio de plantas e rabiscos presos na parede e no chão. Sakura permaneceu a maior parte do tempo ali dentro, enquanto Kakashi se dispunha em trazer alimentos para ela, ajudando no que podia, mesmo que não fosse do tipo cientista.

Kakashi invocou Kowaba, um dos cães que não queria mais retornar a ilha. Ele era um cachorro de porte médio, com os pelos castanhos e orelhas pequenas e pontudas. Assim que viu que ainda estavam na Ilha, o cão esmoreceu. Sakura sentou ao lado dele, animando-o com um carinho na barriga e alguns biscoitos de gergelim.

— Yare, yare... você vai transformar meus cães em preguiçosos. — Kakashi balançou as mãos, chamando o cachorro. — Temos uma missão para você, Kowaba, ganbatte!

— Kowaba, seja um bom cãozinho. — Sakura puxou o cão para seu colo. — Não vai doer nada essa injeção.

Ela enfiou a agulha na pata traseira do bicho, fazendo-o grunhir, ms levantou-se e o levou para um passeio na ilha, já era hora do vulcão liberar o gás. Não demorou muito e as reações do gás deixaram o cachorro em alerta, ele latiu e uivou até que não conseguiu mais respirar. Kakashi pegou-o no colo, afastando-se rapidamente da floresta. Sakura sentiu-se responsável pelo estado do cão, após curá-lo, deixou-o descansar em seu futon, prometendo que não faria mais aquela maldade com ele. O cachorro aninhou-se sobre a coberta e dormiu.

— Não foi culpa sua. — Kakashi tentou consolá-la. — Quantas ampolas ainda faltam?

— Apenas duas, essas eu fiz para humanos. — Ela segurava as duas ampolas, havia planejado ir até a caverna e testar onde o gás era mais forte, mas depois do que aconteceu com o cachorro e a planta, era muito arriscado o teste.

— Ok! Eu posso ser um voluntário. — Kakashi assentiu.

— É muito arriscado. — Sakura se levantou. — A não ser que... — Ela andou de um lado para o outro, pensativa. — A não ser que a gente faça um teste em um clone. Nós podemos absorver o que eles sentem, sendo assim, eu posso coletar os dados com você aqui.

A noite na ilha estava abafada, Kowaba parecia muito melhor, correndo pela areia da praia. Mas bastou uma brisa diferente, para o cachorro retornar ao quarto e enfiar o focinho embaixo do futon. Sakura se equilibrou com uma prancheta na mão quando o cachorro passou correndo ao seu lado.

Kakashi estava sentado numa cadeira, com alguns eletrodos conectados pelo peito e na cabeça. Seu clone permanecia em pé ao lado de Sakura, que aplicou a injeção no braço dele, em seguida beijou-o no rosto, desejando boa sorte. Depois ela se virou para Kakashi sentado na cadeira, pensando se aquilo era uma situação embaraçosa, mas ele não parecia incomodado com o clone recebendo um beijo. Foi então que Sakura juntou as mãos, fazendo a sequência de alguns selos, criando um clone dela. Os dois saíram em seguida.

— Vamos deixar as coisas mais interessantes por lá. — Sakura ajustou o aparelho para medir as reações de Kakashi.

— Tem certeza?

— Meu clone não faria nada que eu não fizesse. — Sorriu, mesmo que em seu interior gritava “deveria fazer”.

No horário de sempre, o vulcão liberou o gás, cobrindo o céu. Dessa vez com uma cor esverdeada. Sakura encontrava-se curiosa com o que poderia estar acontecendo na caverna. Pelo cronômetro, estavam há alguns minutos expostos ao gás. Se algo ruim tivesse acontecido, os clones iriam desaparecer, então as sensações acumuladas por eles seriam sentidas.

Cinco minutos depois, Sakura segurava um caderno, olhando a tela do aparelho que movia de acordo com os batimentos cardíacos de Kakashi. O sinal começou a mover-se mais rápido, então ele apitou, os batimentos de Kakashi aceleraram, assim como os de Sakura. Ela segurou o caderno com força, quando as sensações de seu clone preencheram todo o seu corpo, fazendo um esforço para se concentrar na coleta dos dados, e não naquela vibração excitante que emanava dentro de sim.

Estava claro que o antídoto não deu certo, mas também não havia sinal de efeitos colaterais graves. Mas era notável que havia diminuído o furor da libido inflamada pelo gás.

— Muito bem. — Sakura puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para o sensei. — Eu preciso correlacionar os casos para inserir na pesquisa. — Ela bateu a caneta na prancheta, alguns arrepios pela espinha, havia o gosto do beijo em seus lábios, algo como uma lembrança na verdade. Ela respirou, fazendo as anotações. — Fiz uma tabela das minhas reações da primeira vez na floresta, da noite na caverna e de hoje. Embora os clones não tenham sido expostos ao lago, acho que podemos trabalhar com esses dados. Preciso dos seus. — Sakura tirou os eletrodos de Kakashi com calma, passando os dedos sobre a pele do peito dele. O coração dele apressado, o olhar fixo sobre ela.

— Hmm, ok. — Respondeu.

— Talvez seja melhor você anotar. — Sakura entregou a prancheta.

Kakashi sugeriu que ela descansasse aquela noite, já que estava há dois dias seguido sem um descanso apropriado e isso poderia comprometer sua pesquisa.

Sakura concordou, mas não conseguia simplesmente desligar as sensações que sentia. Após um banho para tentar relaxar, ela deitou no futon, com o olhar atento aos movimentos do ninja. Kakashi estava sentado escrevendo as anotações, vestia uma camisa de malha azul marinho com a máscara abaixada, enquanto levava um pedaço de guioza à boca usando os hashis.

Havia em Kakashi uma passividade que Sakura invejava, daria tudo para ter o poder de Ino e conseguir acessar os pensamentos dele naquele momento.


	15. Capítulo 15

A sensação de tranquilidade que Sakura sentia era fruto de uma longa manhã concentrada em trabalhar com seu chakra. Lamentou não ter uma reserva de chakra como a de Naruto. Enquanto Makoto deslizava os pés graciosamente sobre a água do lago, fazendo movimentos com as mãos, falava sobre os fundamentos do Taijiquan. E como aquilo não tinha nada a ver com a quantidade de energia disposta como chakra, portanto, não era necessário lamentar.

Durante a pausa, elas cozinharam os peixes que Kakashi pescou naquela manhã. Após o almoço, a mestra em taijiquan e Sakura trabalharam no jardim. Os dias na ilha estavam contados, seu retorno seria dali duas semanas, conseguiu um afastamento de trinta e um dias, e já havia recebido mensagens de que precisavam dela em Konoha, o inverno havia chegado e não existiam médicos o suficiente para atender toda a população do país do Fogo e de aldeias que buscavam ajuda.

Antes de ir para aquela ilha, Sakura sentiria segurança em ajudar todas as pessoas, afinal, a rotina no hospital era o que a mantinha ocupada sem ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. Agora, Sakura não estava mais segura de que apenas o trabalho seria necessário para preencher as lacunas no seu coração.

— A perfeição é impossível de ser alcançada. — Makoto falou, com uma tesoura de jardineiro na mão, podando uma pequena árvore. — Mas as vezes ela nos alcança.

— Penso se um dia ela vai me alcançar. — Sakura suspirou. — Eu já fui muito mais positiva, hoje apenas acho que poderia ter feito mais.

— O passado não poderá ser mudado, ele deve ser usado como lembrança para que, no futuro, a gente possa escolher caminhos alternativos.

— E se meu destino for viver para sempre assim? — O olhar de Sakura pousou sobre os lírios amarelos.

— Minha avó sempre dizia que aqueles que são felizes, são os que já foram tristes um dia. — Makoto finalizou e olhou para Sakura. — Você é uma jovem corajosa, perdeu pessoas que ama, mas ainda há gente importante viva. — A senhora olhou em direção ao lago, onde Kakashi estava sentado em cima da ponte, lendo um livro. — A vida é feita de equilíbrio. Se existe o bem, o mal também lá estará. Só existe ódio, porque existe amor.

— E a solidão? O que fazemos com ela?

— A solidão é o mais importante, minha menina. — Makoto caminhou lentamente por entre os lírios. — Nós temos que aprender a viver com a nossa consciência. Mas lembre-se, a consciência é subjetiva. Nossos pensamentos são abstratos, temos que aprender a interpretá-los, se apenas o ódio, desespero e medo estiver no controle de sua mente, então sua consciência vai te torturar.

— Mas é tão difícil, Makoto-baa-chan.

— Nenhum caminho é fácil, e se for, então não é o caminho certo.

As enigmáticas frases da mestra faziam Sakura refletir. No fim da tarde, conversou com Katara, como costumava fazer quase todos os dias. E precisou dar alguma desculpa sobre os dias que não compareceu, não estava certa ainda de contar para alguém da ilha que vinha trabalhando num antídoto para o gás.

Tinha conhecimento de que muitos cientistas haviam estudado o local, mas nenhum estudo sobre a inibição do gás parecia em andamento ou arquivada. Sakura acreditava que era pelo fato do gás ser primordial para a segurança da ilha, afastando os animais de Sunshine Island e para enriquecer o solo local.

Katara falava sobre como sua sensei era misteriosa e usava essas frases assim para nos fazer pensar em buscar as respostas a partir de nosso próprio autoconhecimento.

Sakura apoiou o queixo na mão, distraída. Vinha escrevendo no diário, como solicitado por Katara, fazia todos os exercícios com chakra e meditações. Sentia algumas mudanças agradáveis, mas havia algo que a prendia.

— Muitas pessoas não abandonam o passado, revivem o trauma diversas vezes e isso influencia em escolhas futuras, geralmente sempre cautelosos com mudanças. É possível que, mesmo desejando tanto essa mudança, ainda esteja segura em sua zona de conforto, pois mudar exige muito de nós. Deixar as coisas no passado, os erros cometidos, as lembranças doloridas, as vezes é mais difícil do que podemos suportar.

Sakura arquejou, o corpo moído de tanto trabalho.

— Eu não poderia perdoá-lo, não por nos abandonar. — Ela desabafou, mais para si do que para Katara, que parecia confusa a princípio, mas logo incentivou-a a continuar falando. — Tínhamos essa missão secreta de infiltrar numa vila, para buscar informações importante para a guerra. Mas tudo deu errado quando descobrimos que os habitantes foram feitos reféns e trabalhavam forçados...

Os olhos verdes se anuviaram. Sakura viveu toda a experiência mais uma vez em suas lembranças. O ódio fluindo por seu corpo, o desespero por ter que decidir entre a missão que poderia avançar na guerra e a omissão de vidas inocentes. Não esperavam inimigos poderosos e nem um embate entre os Uchihas naquele momento, ou Naruto perdendo o controle sobre a nove caudas. Mas Sakura não deixou o campo de batalha, nem as pessoas que precisavam ser protegidas, eram a única equipe de ninjas mais próximos dali. Sem chakra e debilitada, pouco se lembra do que aconteceu antes de cair desacordada no chão.

Ao respirar fundo, Sakura se viu sentada com um copo de água na mão e Katara sentada ao seu lado. A conversa foi longe demais e ela sabia que havia dito coisas que estavam arquivados em uma pasta secreta.

— Não se preocupe. — Katara se manifestou, levantando-se, pegou suas anotações, entregando para Sakura. — Não possuo treinamento tático ninja, minhas habilidades estão num campo mais mental do que físico. Você está certa em se preocupar, muitos pagariam alto pelas informações que possuo, principalmente de Katsu-sama e seus familiares. Mas essa é a minha habilidade, e eu não mancharei meu nome por dinheiro. Levo meu trabalho a sério.

Sakura analisou as anotações, não havia nada comprometedor, senão algumas palavras destacadas com rabiscos.

— Existem coisas que não tenho autorização de falar.

— Isso porque você é uma kunoichi, uma arma letal no mundo ninja. — Katara sentou-se novamente, com uma expressão exaurida. — Preciso confessar algo, Sakura-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu peguei de referência do Tai chi chuan, o Yin-yang, questões de equilíbrio e paz, força etc.


	16. Capítulo 16

— No passado, os moradores dessa ilha foram alvo de experimentos secretos. — A expressão de Katara tornou-se dura. — É proibido por lei falar sobre isso. Talvez eu esteja cometendo um erro, quebrando a lei do meu país. — Ela colou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, juntando as mãos, o que fez Sakura recordar-se de sua shishou, quando pensativa na sala de reuniões.

— Que tipo de experiências?

— Os registros foram todos destruídos, algumas histórias tornaram-se lendas, você já deve ter ouvido uma delas. Pessoas começaram a praticar canibalismo.

Diante do desabafo, Sakura decidiu abrir o jogo também.

— Venho estudando os efeitos do gás, mas apenas para encontrar um antídoto.

Katara ergueu a sobrancelha, os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

— Entendo, então é por isso que está aqui. — A voz da médica soou decepcionada.

— Não somente por isso, é claro. — Estavam então quebrando aquele gelo entre médico e paciente. — Com o fim da guerra, Tsunade-sama decidiu ir embora, me convidou para viajar com ela pelo mundo, mas eu não conseguia pôr os pés para fora da vila. O medo havia me dominado por completo. Você me fez lembrar dela agora.

— E você deu o primeiro passo, saindo de lá.

— Sim. — Suspirou. — Eu pretendia entregar o antídoto para a princesa antes de ir embora, sem intenções de usar contra a Ilha. — Sakura falou sincera.

— Temo ser algo impossível de se fazer. — A médica procurou um novo livro em sua estante particular. — Meus pais também estudaram sobre os efeitos do gás, em busca de uma cura.

— Sério? — O interesse da kunoichi aumentou.

— Sim, está tudo registrado aqui. Talvez ajude você. — Katara entregou um caderno com capa de couro, amarrado com duas tiras finas.

Curiosa, Sakura abriu o caderno com cuidado, estava ansiosa para comparar aquela pesquisa com a sua, dessa forma, a conversa deu-se por encerrada. Katara ainda lembrou Sakura de que o festival do Amor estava próximo, e seria interessante para ela e o ninja estreitarem os laços com a tradicional na noite em homenagem à Deusa Kori.

Sakura balançou os braços, nervosamente, tentando disfarçar. Katara moveu os ombros, concordando para não deixá-la mais constrangida, mas insistiu um pouco em falar que a cerimônia não era compartilhada, sendo privada ao casal e ajuda a purificar corpo e mente, trazendo harmonia. Aquela frase atiçou sua curiosidade e Katara explicou toda a cerimônia.

Naquela noite, Sakura concentrou-se em estudar. De tempo em tempo ela olhava para Kakashi, em seu futon, na companhia de Kowaba. Ambos amortecidos pela preguiça. Pela manhã, havia conseguido avançar um pouco mais no estudo. Buscou ajuda da mestra Makoto, para saber mais sobre as plantas da ilha, e com isso ela conseguiu aumentar em 40% os efeitos do antídoto, sem que as plantas secassem. Para a alegria de Kowaba, foi de 45%, dessa vez ele não apresentou falha no sistema respiratório e até conseguia cruzar toda a ilha sem o temor de antes.

O antídoto para ser testado em seres humanos ficou pronto no final daquela semana.

— Algum problema? — Kakashi parou ao seu lado, quando ela hesitou.

— Não, apenas algumas dúvidas. — Sakura virou-se para o sensei, ele vinha sendo de total importância, ajudando-a no que estivesse ao seu alcance, mesmo que fosse apenas para cobrir seu corpo cansado, deitada sobre os livros de madrugada, quando estava exaurida. — É o cansaço, acho que vou tomar um banho e me arrumar para o festival.

A ilha era uma profusão de vermelho para todos os lados. Nas roupas, nos enfeites, na comida, nas barracas montadas. Um cheiro gostoso misturava-se no ar, agradando as narinas de Sakura. Ela vestia uma yukata com estampa florida, os cabelos presos com o pente de jade. Kakashi usava um kimono cor de chumbo, discreto, mas que lhe caía muito bem. Eles caminharam, aproveitando um breve descanso mental, enquanto se distraíam com jogos variados disponíveis nas barracas. Chegaram então às termas. Sakura fez o convite na noite anterior, Kakashi aceitou sem perguntar nenhum detalhe, o que ela traduziu como confiança que ele possuía.

Foram calorosamente recebidos por uma mulher muito idosa que se arrastava pelo chão com suas sandálias de madeira, e levados até uma área privada, depois das termas mistas. O vapor quente erguia-se do chão de pedra por onde passavam. A velha abriu a cortina que possuía um Kanji que poderia ser traduzido como casal de marido e mulher. Sakura sentiu as maçãs do rosto ferver, sem poder distinguir se por vergonha do que Kakashi poderia pensar sobre suas intenções ou pelo calor que emanava do chão aquecido pelo vulcão.

Entraram em um vestíbulo e a mulher saiu. O lugar era adequado para duas pessoas conseguirem tirar suas roupas e tomarem o banho para se lavar antes de mergulhar na terma. Diante disso, Sakura tirou as sandálias de madeira que calçava, afastando-as para trás com a ponta do pé. Num gesto gracioso, tirou o obi preso na cintura, dobrando-o e colocando dentro do cesto para roupas. Ao tirar a yukata, sua respiração tornou-se mais sôfrega, soltando os cabelos do pente de jade, terminando de se despir. Não olhou para Kakashi, até então.

Ele também se despia das roupas, dobrando-as para guardar no cesto. O banheiro possuía um banco e um kit com toalhas e sabonetes aromáticos para se lavarem. Quando a água morna atingiu o corpo de Sakura, ela conseguiu relaxar, fechando os olhos. As mãos de Kakashi subiram pela lateral de seu corpo, esfregando-a com a bucha por toda a extensão das costas, depois no pescoço. Ele a abraçou, as mãos apertando sua cintura e o queixo em seu ombro. Sakura se libertou do abraço para ajuda-lo, e como era mais alto, Kakashi ficou sentado no banco para que pudesse esfregar suas costas.

Sakura inclinou-se, abraçando-o. Os seios contra as costas de Kakashi, numa pressão confortável. Ela deitou a cabeça junto a dele experimentando aquela sensação de intimidade.

Kakashi beijou as mãos dela, puxando-a para sentar em seu colo. E mesmo que seu interior clamasse por ser beijada, não conseguia imaginar melhor o prazer de sentir aquele vínculo que possuíam.


	17. Capítulo 17

A terma possuía uma temperatura quente bem agradável, as pedras vulcânicas ao redor eram temperadas e relaxantes ao encostar as costas. A mulher idosa retornou, carregando um balde. Ela arremessou dentro da terma pétalas de papoulas, enquanto entonava um mantra. Quando finalizou, ela juntou as mãos e fez uma reverência, deixando-os sozinho.

Àquela altura, o rubor na face de Sakura era devido à água quente. Ela observava Kakashi relaxado, com os olhos fechados e uma pequena toalha dobrada sobre sua cabeça. A terma não era muito extensa, por isso eles estavam sentados um de frente para o outro.

Ao olhar para o céu, Sakura viu as estrelas serem cobertas pelo gás na cor vermelha. Ao longo do mês as cores mudavam, assim como as comemorações. Pelo que leu, Kori era a deusa da fertilidade e da libido, com o tempo, e a modernização social, o termo amor foi usado como um sinônimo. No passado, quando era natural os arranjos matrimoniais, os casais faziam o ritual e ofereciam as papoulas para a deusa, em troca de uma união fértil e o florescer da libido do casal que se conectava. Talvez os dois não precisassem florescer ainda mais a libido. Mas a experiência definitivamente deixou-os mais unidos.

Sakura não se lembrava da última vez que sentiu o corpo tão amortecido e descontraído. Ela arremessou um tanto de água na direção de Kakashi, fazendo-o abri o olho.

— Me conte alguma coisa da sua vida que ninguém sabe. — Sakura alisou os cabelos molhados que escorriam pelos seus ombros. Kakashi parecia meditativo com a pergunta.

— Vejamos, meu pai morreu numa noite que chovia e caía muitos raios, o chidori tem um significado muito maior para mim do que um simples jutsu. — Ele esboçou um sorriso, contornando o olhar surpreso de Sakura. — Sua vez.

— Eu? Não guardo segredos. — Foi uma mentira, e ela recebeu em troca um jato d’água em sua cabeça, provindo de um suiton. — Ok! Não vai rir de mim. — Sakura o ameaçou apontando o dedo. — No meu aniversário de dezoito anos, saímos para beber em grupo. E eu estava um pouco alterada e acabei fazendo uma burrada com uma pessoa que você conhece.

Kakashi inclinou a cabeça.

— Alguém que eu conheço? Hmm... — Ele coçou o queixo. — Sai?

— O que? Eu estava bêbada, mas não louca, Kakashi.

— Yare, era brincadeira — Moveu as mãos para acalmá-la.

Sakura piscou os olhos, a boca levemente aberta, denunciando o acerto dele. Ela brincou com a água, o olhar baixo.

— Não importa quem era, mas foi um erro. Eu não contei nem para Ino, fiquei com vergonha, porque não havia nada da emoção que ela tanto falava.

Kakashi moveu-se na água quente, envolvendo Sakura em um abraço carinhoso.

— Algumas coisas nunca poderão ser mudadas em nossas vidas. Mas podemos criar memórias novas. — Ele a beijou no topo da cabeça, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto.

Sakura apertou os lábios, sentindo o corpo intenso de Kakashi junto ao seu, o carinho se estender até seu pescoço e um beijo ser depositado em sua pele quente. Deixaram as termas em seguida, cada um se secou com uma toalha e vestiram as roupas ansiosos. O festival ainda ocorria, as pessoas vibravam com as apresentações teatrais, enquanto os dois andavam de certa forma apressados, de mãos dadas por entre as barracas de jogos, as fogueiras e árvores com pedidos dos casais apaixonados.

O coração de Sakura acelerou quando cruzaram a porta da pensão, como um casal, ainda de mãos dadas, sem evitar o contato, olhares cúmplices. Eles foram vistos por todos, mas ninguém parecia importar-se.

O quarto era iluminado apenas pela luz das tochas acesas na praia, refletindo através das portas duplas do engawa. Kakashi entrou primeiro, sem soltar das mãos de Sakura por nenhum momento.

Ele a trouxe para perto, levando uma das mãos à sua cintura, abaixou a máscara, roçando os lábios nos dela. Sakura o abraçou, arrebatada pelo beijo provocante, as línguas moviam lentamente e então num frenesi. Kakashi girou o corpo de Sakura em suas mãos, deixando-a de costas para ele. Removeu o obi, os dedos ágeis acariciando a barriga da kunoichi por dentro da yukata.

Sakura ansiou por continuar o beijo, de olhos fechados ela inclinou a cabeça para que Kakashi pousasse a boca sobre a dela novamente. As mãos grandes do sensei pressionando seus seios sem pressa, apertando os bicos enrijecidos com as pontas dos dedos.

Ela gemeu seu nome, a yukata caindo pelo seu corpo até o chão, e duas mãos a agarraram pelo quadril. Sakura então abriu os olhos e Kakashi também estava diante dela, um clone para beijá-la, enquanto Kakashi tirava a própria roupa.

Ser observada por ele tornou tudo tão excitante. Enquanto beijava o clone, ele a guiou até o futon no chão, entregando-a nas mãos de Kakashi. O clone não desapareceu como ela pensou que seria, ele ajoelhou no futou entre suas pernas, beijando-a pelo pescoço, a língua ávida e quente chupando os bicos de seus seios com igual intensidade.

Sentada no colo de Kakashi, sentia a ereção dele esfregava em seu corpo, as mãos apertando suas coxas, abrindo suas pernas, os dedos brincando em seu sexo, enquanto ela embebia do beijo do clone.

Sentia o corpo arder, totalmente estimulada e excitada enquanto o clitóris era friccionado pelos dedos de Kakashi mas também ele a beijava com seu clone, massageando seus seios, abaixando a cabeça até suas pernas, lambendo por cima do sexo, o tremor da língua arrancando sua lucidez, o corpo arqueando conforme reagia ao orgasmo que preenchia o que um dia foi vazio de sentimento.

O clone de Kakashi se desfez num estouro de fumaça branca.

Sakura moveu o corpo, virando-se no futon, fazendo Kakashi deitar embaixo do seu corpo, levando a mão até o membro dele. Kakashi ergueu a cabeça, alisando os dedos no rosto suado dela.

— Essa noite é só para você. — Ele a beijou nos lábios, virando-a no futon. — Ainda não acabei.

Voltou a beijar todo o seu corpo, fazendo-a gozar mais algumas vezes antes de amanhecer.


	18. Capítulo 18

Sakura acordou com lambidas por todo o rosto.

Bogun empurrava com o focinho os cabelos rosados e latia, ficando em duas patas, até que ela sentou no futon. O cachorro enfiou-se por baixo do braço dela e deitou a cabeça em seu colo. Sakura perguntou para o cão onde estava Kakashi, o bicho não se mexeu, bocejando. Ela riu e se levantou para lavar o rosto. Vestia apenas a calcinha e um top de alças largas, confortável para dormir. Ao sair do banheiro, sentiu um cheiro gostoso de comida.

Bogun passou por ela, correndo em direção à praia com um osso na boca.

— Ohayo. — Falou, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar Kakashi, mesmo por sobre a máscara que ele usava. Pegou o saco de papel onde estavam os bolinhos e tirou um, colocando-o na boca. — Falta uma semana para a gente ir embora.

— Sim, é mesmo. — Kakashi aproximou-se de Sakura, em pé de frente para a mesa cheia de pergaminhos, livros e anotações. Ele a abraçou pela cintura. — Tenho uma notícia.

— É mesmo? — Sakura virou-se e o puxou pelo colete.

— Parece que a conciliação entre os países do Sul e Konoha foi resolvido e como o Hokage não pode deixar Konoha nesse momento, ele vai mandar uma comitiva.

— Quem? — Perguntou curiosa, mas um pouco desanimada, já que estava a última semana tem sido cheia de novidades para os dois, e com mais membros de Konoha na ilha, não poderiam mais aproveitar uma certa liberdade.

— Shikamaru e Ino.

Quando ele falou aqueles nomes, Sakura respirou mais aliviada. Shikamaru não possuía o menor interesse em saber da vida de outras pessoas e Ino era sua grande amiga.

Com uma nova missão em vista, Kakashi precisava se apresentar para a princesa Kaori, mas não antes de Sakura roubar alguns minutos do tempo do sensei, já que ele possuía o péssimo habito de se atrasar, ninguém notaria.

Kakashi colocou-a sentada na mesa, puxando as alças do top, deixando os seios expostos. Ele beijou-os e massageou, sugando os bicos e dando leves mordidas. Sakura envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, puxou o cós da calça o bastante para colocar sua mão para dentro e masturba-lo.

Beijavam de maneira inquieta, pressionando as bocas uma na outra, entre gemidos. Kakashi puxou o pequeno tecido da calcinha para o lado, penetrando-a com os dedos e friccionando o clitóris num ritmo alucinante.

Daquele ponto, Sakura não tinha mais como voltar em si, era excitante a maneira como ele a possuía, não somente penetrando os dedos em um vai e vem intenso, fazendo-a rebolar sentada na mesa. Ele a possuía pelos ouvidos quando dizia o quanto era gostosa e como queria foder em cima da mesa.

Kakashi a possuía com o olhar que a devorava até n’alma. Ele a possuía entre gemidos dizendo que ela o enlouquecia. Mas também a enlouquecia quando a abraçava com força para dormir, mexendo em seus cabelos, acariciando seu rosto, beijando suas mãos, observando-a enquanto treinava o controle do chakra, ao seu lado enquanto estudava o antídoto, aguardando-a para o jantar após as sessões com Katara.

Os grandes olhos excitados de Sakura encaravam o sensei, a boca entreaberta com um gemido lascivo quando ele a penetrou fundo, segurando suas coxas, fazendo-a abrir mais as pernas.

— Oh! Sensei. — Sussurrou, num tom libidinoso, sabendo o quanto mexia com a cabeça do homem. — Mais rápido, sen-sei, mete mais.

Sakura não sabia de onde vinha tanta ousadia na hora, apenas deixava o corpo falar por si, a mente livre de pudor, apenas o desejo tomando conta de sua voz e liberando o que havia entalado em sua garganta. E ele se mostrava tão obediente diante de suas ordens.

Os gemidos entrecortados no meio de um beijo lúbrico, até ela sentir, naquele ínfimo momento, o auge do prazer abrasar seu corpo todo. Kakashi a segurou pelas pernas, deitando-a de lado sobre a mesa, penetrou-a novamente e mais algumas estocadas com o membro duro, gozou dentro dela.

Sakura possuía grande controle sobre o chakra para atividades médicas, também era necessário conhecimento da anatomia humana, muito esforço e estudo, era verdade. Mas os treinos com a mestre Makoto se mostraram totalmente benéficos para aumentar seu potencial. E isso também refletia na concentração e meditação.

— Makoto-baa-chan, logo retornarei para meu país. — Sakura a observava mexer o chá com maestria. — Não sei como agradecer pela orientação. Sinto que devo muito a vocês.

— O conhecimento é algo que devemos passar adiante. — A idosa entregou o chá para Sakura. — Não espero nada em troca, senão que os ensinamentos sejam repassados.

— E serão, baa-chan, quero abrir uma escola para treinar médicos. Prometo que um dia encontrarei o antídoto que inibirá os efeitos do gás. Assim, a ilha não será mais alvo de experiências com os habitantes.

Makoto ergueu a cabeça, seus pequenos olhos adquiririam um brilho especial.

— Você deixará a Ilha pronta para recomeçar, mas não acredite que exista um antídoto para quando estamos perdidos no escuro. Pois a verdadeira forma de combater o medo, vem de dentro de nós, junto com as pessoas ao seu redor. O amor é o caminho, mas não toda a verdade. Ele pode nos enganar, ludibriar, mas também pode nos colocar na direção certa.

Faltava quatro dias para o retorno à Konoha. Com a ajuda de Katara, Sakura fez algumas cópias dos livros que não poderiam ser levados, guardando mudas de plantas para replantá-las, com certeza Ino ajudaria nessa tarefa.

Naquela tarde, Shikamaru e Ino chegaram a Ilha Korassaum. Ela completamente nauseada pela viagem de barco, ele entediado por ter feito uma viagem tão longa. Quando se encontraram, Ino elogiou o bronzeado de Sakura, analisando-a de perto até soltar um grito estridente, puxando a manga da camisa de Shikamaru.

— Você não estava doente? — Ele inclinou a cabeça, soltando a fumaça do cigarro. 

— Vai ver se Kakashi-sensei precisa da ajuda, temos assuntos femininos para tratar.

— Pff... que problemático, como se eu quisesse ficar para ouvir.

Shikamaru saiu e então Ino pode saltar sobre Sakura, exigindo todos os detalhes.


	19. Capítulo 19

Quando sentaram engawa de frente à praia, Ino levou a mão à cabeça, protestando quanto ao calor. A curiosidade de Sakura cresceu, era uma oportunidade de saber o que se passava nos pensamentos secretos de Ino.

Houve um momento de silêncio, até que a kunoichi virou sorridente, dizendo que sentia-se melhor. Sakura imaginou que o jutsu mental da família Yamanaka poderia ter algo a ver com isso.

— Qual é, eu conto todos os meus encontros para você, em detalhes. — Ino fez bico, querendo saber o que aconteceu naquela Ilha.

— Detalhes que eu nunca pedi para saber.

— Testuda! — Ela não se dava por vencida. — Você está num paraíso tropical, bonita, bronzeada e exalando sensualidade, eu vou perguntar para Kakashi-sensei o que aprontou aqui e... — Ela ficou estática, abrindo a boca surpresa. — Kami-sama!

Os olhos dela faiscaram em excitação, enquanto bombardeava Sakura com perguntas atrevidas. Sakura não poderia mais esconder, pois ela própria sentia uma euforia. No fim, Ino assimilou tudo o que havia ouvido e virou-se para Sakura com um sorriso descarado.

— Sempre achei Asuma-sensei um gato, sabe.

— Ele e Kurenai-sensei têm um filho e são felizes. — Sakura girou os olhos com a ousadia da amiga.

— Apenas constatei o óbvio, você me fez abrir os olhos para novas possibilidades. — Ela gargalhou. — Aliás, você nunca o viu sem camisa como eu. — Ino piscou, um sorriso devasso nos lábios. — Não é engraçado, Kakashi-sensei sempre ao seu lado durante todos os grandes momentos da sua vida?

Sakura não pensou que Ino iria trazer um assunto sério, mas tinha razão. Elas conversaram por mais algumas horas, até o horário do jantar no palácio. Ino chamava atenção com seus belos cabelos dourados e yukata roxa. Shikamaru fazia companhia para ela, com um kimono verde, os cabelos presos como de costume, embora o seu olhar preguiçoso tivesse sido substituído por um mais zeloso, diante da popularidade de Ino no jantar.

A cerimônia de amizade entre Konoha e as ilhas do Sul foi realizado pela manhã. Havia representantes de todo o arquipélago Misaki, e de algumas outras pequenas ilhas mais afastadas. Em nome do Hokage, Shikamaru assinou o termo de compromisso em que Konoha se tornava aliada das ilhas, colaborando para manter a paz e ordem entre os países.

Sakura sentiu um alívio, pois significava que Naruto estava começando a colocar em prática sua política de amizade. Um plano ousado e complicado para o mundo ninja em que viviam, mas não menos bonito. Ela segredou aos ouvidos de Kakashi que estava orgulhosa do amigo, ao aceitar aquelas pessoas como aliados, dessa forma, não seriam mais usados como cobaias em testes desumanos. Pensou em como Naruto chegou a essa conclusão, então olhou para o sensei, que apenas sorriu, acenando para ela.

“Kakashi-sensei, você falou com Naruto?”

A comemoração foi feita na praia, muitas tendas espalhadas pela areia e crianças dançando graciosamente com suas saias feitas de palha e coroas de flores que deixou Ino apaixonada. Ela se enfiou no meio das pequenas, aprendendo a coreografia, movendo as mãos e o quadril de maneira sensual aos olhos de um espectador.

Sakura aproximou-se de Shikamaru, falando como Ino estava bonita.

— Tsc. — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, fingindo desinteresse.

A festa avançava pela noite, Sakura já estava esgotada de dançar, deixando Ino na companhia de Shikamaru. Ela encontrou Kakashi no quarto da pensão, sentado sobre o futon, lendo um livro. Sakura sentou ao lado dele, aconchegando-se em seus braços.

— E então, ele conquistou as três princesas?

Kakashi fechou o livro e deitou no futon, envolvendo Sakura num abraço.

— As três se apaixonaram por ele, mas ele não escolheu nenhuma.

— Ele não as amava?

— Ele fazia o tipo solitário. — Kakashi beijou-a no rosto. — Jiraya-sama vem escrevendo livros muito filosóficos ultimamente.

Sakura riu.

— Talvez a shishou pode ter dado um jeito nele. — Ela ergueu a cabeça, para olhá-lo. — Você acha que uma pessoa pode mudar assim?

— Hmm é difícil, mas as pessoas mudam com o tempo para se adaptar a novas rotinas, quem fica estagnado não evolui. — A mão de Kakashi acariciava a barriga da kunoichi. — Eu mudei muito ao longo dos anos. Assim como você.

Sakura pousou a mão sobre o rosto dele, buscando um beijo a seguir.

Era verdade, ela havia mudado, retornaria para Konoha com novas expectativas e sonhos, mesmo que em seu interior ainda houvesse uma constante luta pelo equilíbrio entre seus traumas do passado e desejos para um futuro.

Sentiu o corpo pesado de Kakashi sobre o seu, ele sentou e tirou a camisa, os músculos bem desenvolvidos e algumas cicatrizes expostas. Sakura sentia com a ponta dos dedos a textura das cicatrizes, cada qual acompanhada de uma história incrível que Kakashi contava as vezes. Mas havia uma grande no peito, que ele não falava.

As mãos dele desataram a yukata do corpo da kunoichi, acariciando a pele macia. Sakura extasiava ao toque das mãos quentes pelo seu corpo, os beijos espalhados com carinho e volúpia. Arqueou as costas quando os seios foram sugados e massageados, a língua dele descendo por sua barriga, beijando a cicatriz dela, chegando até a virilha para arrancar-lhe os sentidos com a língua ávida em seu sexo.

Sakura virou o corpo dele no futon sem dificuldades, seus cabelos caíam pela lateral do rosto, beijando-o no queixo até o pescoço, ela se movia sinuosa sobre o corpo viril, encaixando-se de forma sedutora e desejosa na ereção.

Kakashi a segurava com força pelo quadril, os dedos apertando a carne, aumentando a fricção dos corpos. Os gemidos entrecortados pelo quarto, sua pele suada devido o calor e os movimentos acelerados, até atingir o intenso orgasmo.

Kakashi abraçou-a, ofegantes sobre o futon. Sakura removeu os cabelos grudados no rosto, com um sorriso satisfeito. Apoiou a cabeça no peito largo, ouvindo o coração dele desacelerar aos poucos.

Sakura relaxou, fechando os olhos, sentindo o corpo numa letargia gostosa, quase dormindo. Fazia algumas semanas que pesadelos não a importunavam, até tendo sonhos agradáveis.

— Eu te amo.

Ela ouviu, não sabendo distinguir se era um sonho ou realidade.


	20. Capítulo 20

Durante os meses que se seguiram, Sakura e Ino trabalharam em conjunto para estudar as plantas da Ilha Korassaum, conseguindo avançar também na pesquisa do antídoto do gás karotônio. Tudo era reportado à Katsu Kaori, que foi recém coroada rainha das Ilhas do Sul. O projeto da escola para médicos ninjas também saiu do papel, e em um ano já possuía uma quantidade relevante de alunos. No trabalho, a rotina de Sakura não mudou muito, talvez tenha aumentado ainda mais. Entretanto, sentia-se segura diante de novos obstáculos.

Ao final de uma das aulas de taijiquan, ela se despediu das crianças, organizando a bolsa para ir embora, mas Naruto apareceu, balançando os braços e gaguejando que Hinata estava dando a luz. Sakura informou que já estava a caminho e então o clone de Naruto desapareceu.

A criança nasceu saudável, e depois da avaliação, e cuidar de Hinata, ela deixou o recém-nascido nos braços da mãe orgulhosa. Ao lado, Naruto parecia apatetado, Sakura levou a mão ao ombro dele, dizendo para manter-se firme e cuidar da família. Isso incluía parar de passar a madrugada no escritório. Ele sorriu, prometendo a amiga que seria um pai presente, ou pelo menos tentaria.

Começou a chover e trovejar. Sakura olhou o céu carregado, veio um relâmpago iluminando a vila e então um raio caiu ao longe. Ela virou-se, desistindo de ir para casa, seguindo na direção do alojamento do outro lado da vila.

Com uma chave em mãos, Sakura abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou.

Kakashi estava diante do fogão, preparando o jantar. Ela olhou a sopa de camarão na panela e sentiu o estômago reclamar.

— Consegui chegar antes da chuva forte cair. — Ela falou, deixando a bolsa no chão e sentando-se à mesa. Desde seu retorno a Konoha, Sakura não deixava de estar ao lado dele em noites de chuva e raios caindo do céu. Dizia que ele não precisava passar por aquele trauma sozinho. Eles jantaram, enquanto Sakura contava sobre o bebê. — Hinata estava tão feliz, sabe. Uma felicidade que eu não posso descrever.

— Imagino, a mesma coisa foi com Asuma, ele sempre dá um jeito de colocar a criança na conversa quando sentamos para beber.

— Ele é um pai orgulhoso. — Sorriu, imaginando como seria ter um filho. Não havia pensando ainda naquela hipótese, cuidava-se muito bem para que não engravidasse ao longo daquele ano.

— Sakura, eu preciso contar algo. — Kakashi falou sério e então pegou um pergaminho guardado na gaveta da cabeceira, entregando para ela.

— O que é isso? — O pergaminho selado possuía um símbolo conhecido.

— A localização de Sasuke. — Ele falou, uma voz vazia de sentimentos. — Foi o próprio Sasuke que pediu para te entregar. — Sakura virou-se, encarando Kakashi. — Eu sei que naquela noite, me pediu para não falar nada.

— Eu ainda não quero. — Sentenciou.

— Mas eu precisava, para conseguir seguir adiante com outro assunto. — Kakashi abaixou a máscara, a respiração intensa. — Ele não concluiu a vingança, Itachi está convalescendo de uma doença. Sasuke vive uma vida simples, ajuda pessoas necessitadas, vem se doando para pagar os pecados cometidos. E ele acha que é hora de te pedir perdão.

— Não acho que ele precise do meu perdão para continuar vivendo bem.

— Talvez ele precise. — Kakashi olhou para a janela, reflexivo. — E eu não o culpo se ele tentar conquista-la.

Sakura mordeu o lábio, irritada com a ousadia de Sasuke. Achava que aceitaria mais uma de suas migalhas e correria ao seu encontro num instante? Mas decepcionou-se mais com Kakashi, por cogitar que ela o faria.

— Está abrindo mão de mim? — Perguntou, segurando-se para não socá-lo nas fuças, tamanha era sua raiva. — Não temos um compromisso público, eu sei, mas respeito nosso relacionamento, mesmo que você nunca tenha pedido para eu ser sua mulher oficialmente.

Kakashi a encarou, abraçou-a com toda a sua força, permitindo apenas que ela pudesse respirar.

— Eu tive medo de exigir algo de você, é verdade. — Ele declarou. — Mas não por causa de Sasuke. Apenas por medo de cometer algum erro, e perder tudo novamente. Eu não poderia suportar errar com você.

Ele relaxou os braços em volta dela. Sakura pode notar o olhar triste de Kakashi, seu coração acelerado com a declaração.

— Me peça para ser sua, Kakashi-sensei. — Disse manhosa, ajoelhando-se na cama, as mãos dele em seu quadril, apertando-a de uma forma gostosa de sentir. Ele a beijou entre os seios da blusa recém-aberta. — Porque eu não posso ser de mais ninguém nesse mundo.

Os verdes luminosos aguardavam por uma resposta imediata. Kakashi a fez sentar sobre seu colo, abraçando-a impetuosamente.

— Eu quero você para mim, Sakura. Seja a minha mulher, minha amante, minha guia. Eu quero acordar ao seu lado todos os dias sentindo o perfume dos seus cabelos. — Ele a beijava, entre as palavras, sedutor. — Não tenho nada para oferecer senão meu corpo, a minha alma e o meu amor.

— Kakashi, é apenas isso que eu desejo. — Ela gemeu, os dedos dele a violando no sexo molhado. — Seu amor é tudo o que eu quero.

Ele a deitou no futon, beijando-a descomedidamente.

O pergaminho caiu no chão, rolando para debaixo da cama. Naquele momento Sakura não possuía rancor de Sasuke pelo passado, apenas compaixão. Se agora ele seguia a vida pelo lado oposto ao ódio, a única coisa que Sakura poderia desejar, era que tudo desse certo, e que ele se autoconhecesse no processo.

Afinal de contas, como ouviu do sensei, quem fica estagnado não evolui. Foi o que aconteceu com ela. Estava presa numa redoma, protegida, precisou ser resgatada daquela zona de conforto, para aprender quem ela havia se tornado após a guerra. Não era fácil para ela lidar com as perdas e os momentos trágicos que passou, mas vinha construído uma força, não a força do chakra, mas o equilíbrio em sua vida.

Kakashi era apenas mais uma das peças que se encaixavam naquele equilíbrio, ele trazia não apenas elemento de amor e prazer, mas completava o vazio que ela sentia. E ali, nos braços dele, sentia-se uma mulher satisfeita.

Feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao fim essa história, mas tem continuação.  
> Obrigada a quem leu.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156959/chapters/68993532


End file.
